yOu CAnT aLwAyS gEt WhAt YoU wAnT
by RockerBabyGirl
Summary: Five years after the shooting..how they all moved on and how they helped bring two of their own back together.
1. Prologue

**You can't always get what you want**

After the school shooting, how everyone's lives change and how even though struggles occur true love always brings them back.

**I only own the plot and my made up characters***


	2. Chapter 1

It has been five years since the shooting at the school...everyone has gone onto different walks in life...to better understand the story it will be told in present time with flash backs...if you ever get confused just pm me and I'll be happy to explain....so with out further a do......................

~yOu cAnT aLwAyS gEt wHaT yOu wAnT~

Chapter 1

*Flash back*

The first day back since the shooting...just before the -assembly-...Brooke is nervous about talking in front of the whole school...what was she going to say?...what could she say?...I mean she was a victim too....

Haley was ecstatic she was finally going to tell Nathan..yep today was the day...no more lies..no secrets...after all the changes that came with the shooting now she could share her greatest hope and biggest fear..... at least she hoped she could...........

Lucas was bitter...how could god take him?...how could Keith be gone when I need him most...when mom needs him?............

The -assembly- was about to start........Lucas saw Nathan and Haley walk into the gym.....their happiness made him more upset...the way Haley wore Nathan's hoodie, the way they held hands when they walked side by side....they still had each other...and his mom?...

She had no one...and would be alone...........

Haley could tell something was wrong with Lucas...it was a sense she had picked up over the years by being the best friend...

I can read him so well..its scary......

Nathan too sensed Lucas's frustration......

N-"What's up with Luke?"

H-"I don't know but I'm going to find out......"

Lucas looked at his best friend and then his brother...two people he loved and cared about...they would understand..they would help him....butwho would help Karen?

L- "Hey.."

H-"Whats going on Lucas?"

L-"Geez you don't waste any time do you?"

Lucas wanted to tell her...but he wasn't sure he hadn't even told Brooke...

N-"TaTa day Junior........"

L-"My mom is pregant...."

Relief.. and a burden was dropped...Haley would know what to do she always did....

H-"Oh Luke...I'm so sorry...with Keith gone?...omg is she ok?"

L-"I don't know...whenever I ask all she says is..FINE...that she is FINE...I was hoping you would talk to her?"

H-"Of course..."

Haley couldn't imagine raising a kid alone...it was hard enough with two parents...she looked up at Nathan..she was so grateful to have him...she would never end up like Karen.....alone and raiseing a baby...

Nathan couldn't believe it.........Karen pregnant?..he couldn't believe people be still had sex at that age...

N-"Oh Man I'm so glad Hales and I are careful....could you imagine us having a baby right now..."

Nathan and Lucas laughed at the notion...Hales pregnant?....they had been there..played that scenario...I mean Haley was way to responsible...

The boys were so preoccupied...they didn't notice Haley walk away...or the ashen look on her face....

Brooke was in the bathroom...fixing her make-up again...at least if she couldn't think of anything to say she would look good.....

What am I going to say?...does it really matter?..will anyone care?

Her thoughts were interrupted by noises from the stall on the end...someone was really upset...Brooke heard the tears..and walked towards the stall...

"Hey...are you ok?"

"Go away Brooke!"

B-"Tudorgirl?"

Haley grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped her face...she stepped out of the stall...her life was over!...she just knew it

"Haley...are you ok?"

"I'm fine Brooke...just nerves..."

Brooke didn't push the subject..sure Haley was nervous..I mean she had been shot the last time she was here....

They walked out of the bathroom together...Haley had lied again...but this time it was only a half lie...she was nervous...they reached there seats..Brooke took her place by Lucas and Haley walked over to Nathan...

N-"Hey I was just looking for you where did you go?"

H-"I just needed some air to clear my head...."

Haley's anxiety peaked...she made her decison...she was leaving Tree Hill and Nathan forever....

She was pregnant...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Present*

Haley sat alone on her patio..It was a beautiful day in New York City...she decided to take the day off..a luxury of being a famous singer..she could make her own schedule ...her cell phone rang and she knew who it was without even checking the Caller ID........

H-"Hello George..."

G-"Haley..Doll I have news...your tour for the new record starts at the end of the month babe...see ya in ten...I got the coffee...hasta.."

And he was gone.. and Haley laughed...

I don't know what I would do without George...he is my rock...he takes such good care of everything...

It was true since Haley arrived in New York...five years ago...from the moment she meet George he took her under his wing...she owed him so much that not all the money in the world could pay........she would have failed without him...

**Mini Flash Back**

It was her first week in the big scary city...Haley was no friends to turn to..no family..no Nathan...and no place to live...all she has is $90...swollen ankles and a beat up guitar..she was walked the streets all day from Record Label to Label..audition to audition...she is 6 months pregnant and has no idea how she is going to support her child...her spirit is way past low...and her hormones are sky high...she reaches her last stop SECOND CHANCE RECORDS

I hope this can be my second chance.......

*Present*

Haley walked in off the patio...another world tour...her life was so full..and yet at the same time so empty...

No I will not think about him now...it will ruin my day....

Who was she trying to fool?...she always thought about Nathan..everyday...all day..always..and

"MOMMMY"

came a scream for the bedroom next to hers...Natalie was awake


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Present*

Nathan walked out of the gym...the workout this morning was a killer...but I guess that's what you get when you're the youngest Laker to play point...like ever....when he got home he checked the machine...2 messages..

"Hey Nate...its -jazz-...you never called...thought maybe we made a connection....guess not...."

Your right you guess not.......

Nathan hated dating...all it was, was a game...were people pretend to be something their not in order to get something they wanted...he would be done with it..but he had to keep up his image by going on "Image dates" which meant super-models and sleazy clubs 4 nights a week....sure he had tried to get to know them...but they were all so shallow...they didn't care about anything that mattered..not like..

No you will not start that again....Haley left you for her music remember..its been years get over it....

Y

et he couldn't no matter how hard he tried..Haley was always there...forever on his mind...controlling his thoughts..and his actions..

T

he second message played....he hadn't heard the voice in years...

"Hey Nate...its Luke...look its really important you call me ok?"

Nathan panicked..what could Lucas want..it had to be important or he wouldn't have called...was Haley alright?

Calm down.. call Luke...Haley isn't your worry anymore

Yet....he couldn't help but worry about her....

*Flashback*

It had been two weeks since the school -assembly-..Nathan could tell something was bothering Haley...but every time he brought it up she changed the subject...she had turned inward...no longer talking to him...she made mysterious phone calls at night....Nathan worried that there was another man...when he asked Lucas...

L-"Are you insane Haley is crazy about you!...why would you think that...come on Nathan..maybe she is just down right now...I mean after being shot and going back to school...maybe she just needs a pick me up...do something nice for her..."

Lucas was right...Haley loved him...he had to trust her....and maybe then she would trust him with what was bothering her...

So Nathan set out that morning...he had all the plans made out...they would have dinner..Mac&Cheese and then he would take her to see the new apartment he had leased...then she would see he was serious about making this work... then she would tell him waht was wrong..he was sure of it

he cooked the dinner...he went to the apartment and set up the bed...their bed...and lit candles...

But when Nathan returned to the house to pick up Haley...she was gone...no everything was gone...her clothes...her guitar...all she left was a note....

"

Nathan I can't do this anymore..I can not live a lie...don't worry I will be fine without you..."

Nathan dropped the paper....how could he not worry....because he wouldn't be fine without her...

*Present*

Nathan picked up the phone to call Lucas...

"Hey...Nathan?"

"Luke whats wrong?"

"You need to come home Nate...Whitey died...his funeral is tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Present*

Lucas Scott sat at his kitchen table...he was downing his third cup of coffee..this past week had been hectic...With Whitey passing/Lucas taking over his job...His wife was pregnant ...and now he had to plan the funeral...Lucas didn't know...where to start...so he began calling his friends...

Mouth was first

Mouth had left Tree Hill after graduation...he went on to Yale...and at the same time set out on a Political Campaign wagon....he was now in the running for Senator of North Carolina.....Mouth was a busy man...but unlike the others he called once a month and visited twice a year....

"Hey Mouth"

"Luke?...hey man what's up?"

L-"Mouth you I need you to come home..."

M-"Is something wrong?"

L-"Yeah..Whitey passed last night.."

M-"I'll be there..I'll leave right now..."

Mouth could always be counted on...even now..he dropped everything and rushed home...Lucas only hoped everyone else would be that understanding...He called Haley next...she was so busy these days...

"Hello.."

L-"Hi Natty...is your mommy there?"

N-"Hi uncle Luke..no she is at show..."

L-"Ok..baby please remember to tell her to call me ok?"

N-"Ok...I won't forget...promise cross my heart..."

L-"Seeya later alligator.."

N-"After while Crocodile"

Lucas loved Natalie...she really was the best thing in Haley's life right now...and that's what made him want children so much...between her and his little brother Ryder...he couldn't imagine life without them....

Lucas called Nathan next....all he got was the machine...he left a message and went to find Peyton's number....

Lucas looked everywhere....but it was impossible...

"Brooke!!!Brooke!!"

Ever since they got pregnant...all she did was clean...nothing was clean enough..and when she wasn't cleaning she was being a pain else where...Lucas loved his wife to death...but her pregnant hormones were going to put him over the edge...

Brooke heard her husband call...she was in the living room vacuuming for the third time today...the floor just didn't get clean to her standards...

"Lucas..I'm in here.."

Lucas found her...vacuuming again...she was 8 months pregnant and suppose to be taking it easy...so he took over for her...

L-"you remember what the doctor said...rest no house work..."

B-"But...if I don't do it...then it won't be how I like it...."

L-"To bad...your sitting down..."

Lucas knew it wasn't a good idea to fight with her...she wasn't in the state of mind where it would be a fair fight...so Lucas caved...he went over to her..took her in his arms and held her...He really did love her....pregnant belly and all..

L-"I'm sorry pretty girl...its just that...I love you and I don't want either of my girls getting hurt ok?'

Lucas swore the baby was a girl...but Brook swore it was a boy....

"It's a Boy...Lucas...only a boy could cause this much pain..."

Lucas kissed her to take her mind off the situation at hand...these past couple months had been hard on them both....she was the first to break away..

B-"What where you looking for.."

L-"Peyton's number..."

B-"You know you won't reach her...she is never home..."

Brooke was right...Lucas called her and all he got was the machine...she refused to carry a cell!

"Hey its Peyton...Jake and Jenny..we are out seeking adventure...(Jake's Voice) and If Jenny is asleep..we're having sex...so don't bug us..we'll call you..."

L-"Hey Peyt...you really need to call me back...Whitey died..and you need to be here for the funeral...call me ok?"

Peyton had been so busy since leaving Tree Hill...when her and Jake finally found Jenny in Costa Rica..they settled there..and now her and Jake had become...Private Detectives..and looked for other kids like Jenny....


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Present*

Haley heard her daughter's scream...she went to find her in her room...Natalie lay in bed...you couldn't tell she was Haley's..she looked so much like her father...she had his dark straight hair...his face...his athletic build..his impatience ...the only thing they shared...was her eyes..Natalie...had her mother's caramel eyes...

N-"Mommy I forgot..."

H-"What did you forget?"

N-"Uncle Luke called...he wants you to call him.."

H-"Ok..Natty bug...I'll call him don't worry...I think its time to get up...you need to get ready to go...you have Kindergarden..."

N-"I don't want to go..."

Haley could tell something was wrong..this wasn't like Natalie....like her mother..she loved school....Haley walked over to the bed and picked up her daughter...

H-"Natty..what's wrong?..why don't you want to go school?"

N-"They make fun of me...because I play Basketball and not dolls..Mommy I really tried to but..I don't like dolls..I just wanna play ball..."

H-"Oh..Baby.."

If only Natalie knew how much she was like her father...Haley was shocked the day she found out her daughters obsession...it had been only this year..on Natalie's fifth birthday...

*Flashback*

Haley and Natalie were at the park...it was her birthday and on that day Haley agreed to do whatever her daughter wanted for the day...and Natty loved to be outside..she loved to run..and skate and do anything that required being at the park...today her weapon of choice was skating...

Haley hated that...she was no good..always falling over trying to keep up with her vivacious daughter...

N-"Mommy?"

Natalie stopped and Haley's sore body thanked her...they had stopped in front of the basketball courts..Haley had tried to keep her daughter away from Basketball..it was selfish..but she just didn't want the memories...

H-"What Natty bug?"

N-"I want to play that!"

Natalie pointed towards the court...there were a few kids playing...Haley couldn't deny her..it as her day after all...

H-"Ok Natty you go play I'll watch..."

And off she went...it didn't take long to see she had skills..they came naturally to her..and by the end of the day..it was plain to see she was the best kid out there on the court....

*Present*

Haley understood her daughter's dilemma..Natty like Haley was shy... and all Natty wanted was to make friends...since she was such a good athlete it was easy for her to make guy friends..but girl friends?..not so easy...for a little 5 year old girl with no girl friends that was horrible...

H-"Oh..Baby...don't worry about those other girls..they are just jealous..they want to be your friend...they just don't know how..."

Ok Haley had no idea if that was true..but give her a break...she was a single working mom...she didn't always have the answers...but his one seemed to -assure- Natty...

N-"ok Momma..I'll get ready..and I promise..I'll try really hard to be there friend.."

T

he door to the apartment flew open..and George walked in...

G-"where are my girls?"

Natty ran to see him..Haley followed behind...her daughter flew into George's arms...

G-"What's up girlfriend?"

N-"Not much boyfriend!"

G-"Am I taking you to school today?"

N-"Yepper Pepper"

G-"I got something for you.."

George pulled out the package...

N-"For me?...."

Haley interrrupted....

H-"George how many times have I told you..no more gifts your

spoiling her..."

George winked at Natty..

G-"Can't help it she is my special girl.."

Natty opened the box...she showed it to her mom..

N-"Ewww...Mommy lookie what George got me...its my favorite player..."

Haley looked down and almost fainted...it was a number 23 Laker's jersey...it was Nathan's Jersey...

N-"Mommy what's wrong?"

Haley recovered quickly...

"Nothing Natty bug...go get dressed so George can take you to school..ok?"

Natty was off..leaving poor George to Haley's wrath...

H-"Are you crazy..do yo want me to kill you...you know who that is...god who could you be so stupid!!"

George sat back and took the verbal beating...that's how it had always been since the first day he meet her...

*flashback*

It was the end of the day...George Perkins... owner of SECOND CHANCE RECORDS ...was in for it..he had only two more days to find the new biggest thing before his business went down the tubes...then she walked in...

G-"Sorry...we are closed..."

Haley would not be put off..she was going to play for this guy..

H-"If you could just give me 2 minutes...."

George looked up...the girl looked like street trash...Her dark hair was in a mess bun..she looked like she hadn't seen a shower in days...about ready to pop from pregancy..and her clothes...omg...did she shop at Walmart....

G-"Were closed..."

Haley had enough of being nice...She walked over to him and grabbed his tie...

"look sir...I'll make this easy...you will listen to me sing...and then after you see how great I am you will sign me...I have come all the way up here....I have walked all day...I'm pregnant with no place to live..no food or shelter...so I'm not above beating you to death right now.....so are you ready?"

Haley had got his attention....

G-"I'm ready..."

And from that moment on...they were inseparable

*Present*

G-"Look...Haley-Doll...you should just tell her..now while she is young....it wasn't my idea..she has bugged me for mouths about Mr. 23.. Laker's all Star..Aka..your ex and her father...what did you want me to do?"

George was right she couldn't hide the truth forever...her story of "Your Daddy is a very busy man" would not hold her off forever...

H-"Look...when I think she is ready I will tell her..."

The truth...Natty probably was ready but Haley never would be........


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*FlashBack*

Its had been two months since Haley left...Nathan maybe had taken a shower 4 times since then...he quit school..why did he need it his life was over...he focused on two things..getting drunk and buying more booze to get back to number one...

Lucas came by daily..trying to get him to do something..anything but what he was doing....but it was no use...All Nathan wanted to do was forget Haley...when he realized that was impossible he drank..and even though she never left his thoughts..when he was three sheets to the win he could imagine Haley was still here...and everything was ok...but eventually he would sober up and his dream would crash and once again...he was alone and Haley gone...

then one night Lucas came..

L-"Nathan this is enough...you need to stop this..your killing yourself.."

N-"What does it matter Luke..on the inside I'm already dead..."

L-"Nate it was just one girl..."

This made Nathan angry..his current state didn't help his belligerence..and he took a swing at Lucas...and Lucas let him...Nathan hit Lucas till he passed out...

The last words before he dropped

N-"She wasn't just a girl...she was my girl.."

When Nathan woke up and realized what he had done he was horrified...he has beat his own brother..what kind of monster would do that...

Nathan left that day....he left Tree Hill forever...he was to ashamed to face Lucas...and at first Lucas called to check up on him...after months without answer Lucas stopped calling..

Nathan reached LA and tried out for the Lakers...

*Present*

Nathan called Lucas...man he was nervous...

"Luke?..its me"

"Hey...Nathan?"

"Luke what's wrong?"

"You need to come home Nate...Whitey died...his funeral is tomorrow."

Nathan couldn't believe it...

"I'll be there..."

*Flashback*

It had been a year since Haley left Tree Hill...her life was crazy...She was finishing school..starting college..puting out an album..oh yeah and working a part time job to help raise her baby...it had been a stressful day...Since her job could only make enough to put food on the table..Haley relied closely on George to watch Natalie while she worked and when she was in school...but today she had stayed home because Natty was running a fever...she was trying to study...calm Natty and write a new song when..a knock came at her door.. she knew it had to be George..

H-"I'm coming Geroge..."

She opened the door...to find...Lucas..

L-"Sorry George couldn't make it..."

Lucas walked around the shocked Haley and took a look in her horrible apartment...the paper fell off the walls...she had little to no furniture...and she looked just as bad...her hair hadn't been washed she didn't look like she had slept in months..and she had lost a lot of wieght..

H-"What are you doing here?'

L-"I came to see what I already knew...you need to come home Hales...you can't live like this.."

H-"What makes you think ..you have the right to come here and make decisions like that..I'm an adult Lucas.."

L-"Haley...why stay here...come home..we want to take care of you.."

H-"I couldn't if I wanted too."

L-"Why not?"

A scream came from the other room..they had woken the baby...

H-"That's why not.."

Haley went to go get the baby...when she couldn't be soothed by her gentle rocking Haley began to sing and Natty fell right to sleep..her mother's voice always did the trick....

When Haley returned ...Lucas had put it all together...

L-"You were pregnant...at the -assembly-?...that's why you left..?..but why Hales?"

H-"Do you remember what Nathan said?"

Lucas did remember...they both had laughed at it..but Hales had left....

L-"You didn't give him a chance Hales..."

H-"Well he never came to find me.."

L-"That's not fair...you didn't leave any clue where you were.."

H-"Yet some how you found me..."

L-"Only becasuse...you finally contacted my mom.."

Lucas had found the letters the two women had sent...they were very touching..they had shared..there worries and there dreams...Lucas was upset and relieved to find the letters...and that's when he went to search for Haley...he had tried to contact Nathan but as always..Nathan never returned calls..

H-"Look lets not get into this now...its so good to see you.."

And so they talked..about there lives..what had happened...what they were doing now...and when Natty woke up Lucas went to get her...

L-"Theres no denying she is Nathan's..."

H-"I know...if I wasn't her mother I wouldn't be sure she was mine.."

Natty opened her eyes to smile at Lucas...

L-"AH..but she has your eyes....you should tell Nathan..Hales..he has been a mess without you..."

Haley took Natty away from Lucas...

H-"No one tells Nathan..got it...if you do I'll run...disappear...and no one will hear from us again..I'm happy Luke..and he will not ruin that...promise you won't tell..."

Lucas couldn't believe her..maybe Nathan had changed..and even if he didn't he still has a right to know..but Lucas wasn't the one to tell him..it had to be Haley...so with that and his fear of never seeing them again

L-"I promise.."

*Present*

Since the day he found them..Lucas called when he could and in the beginning..when times were hard he sent money...Lucas took care of them in Nathan's absence the best he could...

The Phone rang and Lucas answered it..

L-"Hello?"

H-"Luke its..me.."

L-"Hey Hales..."

H-"Luke what's wrong?"

L-"I need you to come home.."

H-"You know I can't do that.."

L-"please Hales..its Whitey...he is gone.."

H-"I'll be there.."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*FlashBack*

Its been almost two years since Haley left Tree Hill...she has finished high school..is into her second year of college...her album went platinum..and Natty is growing to look more like her father everyday...and Haley misses her so much right now..while she is on tour...

It's a rainy night...the rain always reminds Haley of Nathan...she sits alone in her Hotel room..she holds their pictures together..one of Nathan and the other of Natty..and has the conversation she often has..the ones where she tells Nathan of her and Natty's lives...of how they miss him...of how they need him....

Nathan you should she her...so looks so like you...it almost hurts to she her sweet face...to know she is ours...yet never to share her with you...

Thunderstruck and the power was gone....and Haley sat in the darkness.............

She was about to turn in...when her phone rang....

G-"Haley-doll..its me..I can't get her to calm down...the storm here is bad...we haven't had power in hours...could you?...you know..."

H-"Give her the phone..."

George put the phone by the baby's ear...he never understood why it always came to this...it must be a woman thing...but every night...Natty wouldn't sleep till she heard her mother's voice...

H-"Hey my perfect girl...it must be so scary there huh?...do worries...mommmy is here...always and forever...do you want me to sing?"

Haley took the baby sounds for yes....

"Hush my baby....I'm here tonight..."

And soon Natty slept....and so did Haley...

Why Nathan...why didn't you come for us...fight for us...for our baby?

*Pressent*

The plan was set...Taylor would stay with Natalie..till George got back from tour negotiations in Chicago...then he would stay with Natty till Haley returned from Tree Hill.......

N-"Not fair.....I want go...why can't I?...I have never been to visit uncle Luke or Aunt Brooke...or Gran Karen....please mommy...pretty please..."

This conversation was getting old..since the moment Natty found out about the trip to Tree Hill...she had been insistent on going..

H-"No Natty Bug...you stay here and hang with your Aunt Taylor...and George will be home in a few days...and I'll be back before you know it..."

N-"But Momma..I don't want to stay with aunt Taylor...she never does anything fun..all we do is shop...shop shop...and shop..she won't take me to the park...."

H-"Well I'll ask her too.."

N-"But what if I get sick?"

H-"You won't..."

N-"What if I can't sleep?"

H-"Then you call me..and I will sing to you like old times..."

N-"No matter what time it is...even if its 2 in the morning..."

Haley smiled...

H-"Even if its 4 in the morning....day or night I'm here for ya babe...always.."

N-'And Forever right?"

H-"and forever..now go play..."

Natty hugged her mom...she hated it when she left...

N-"I love you bunches..."

H-"I love you tons.."

N-"I love you bunches and Tons..."

Haley's phone rang...

H-"Hey George..'

G-"Haley Baby doll..bad news I'm afraid..."

H-"Tell me you'll be here.."

G-"Oh I will in 4 days..."

H-"4 days!...I can't leave Natty home for 4 days by herself..."

G-"Sorry babe my hands are tied..."

Haley hung up on him and called Taylor...but she could only stay till tomorrow night...Haley had no choice...

"Natty..start packing your coming with me.."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nathan was packed...almost...he reached for the draw of his night stand next to his bed...and he took out the only picture he allowed himself to keep....Haley looked so beautiful...it was of there wedding day..

Are you really happy now Hales?...in your new life...do you ever think about me?

Nathan put the picture back in the drawer...what did it matter..she wouldn't be there anyway...

He walked to the door..and the cab guy took his bag...

"Are you ready sir?..sir?"

"Yeah just hold on a minute.."

Nathan ran back to the bedroom...he took the picture....

"What the heck..."

And he ran back to the cab...

**********************************************************************************

Mouth got on a the plane...he was reluctant to return to Tree Hill...mostly because he too had a demon to face....he had made some mistakes...unforgivable ones...and now he had to go face the people he loved...with deceit in his heart......

Will they ever forgive me...can I ever forgive myself?

**********************************************************************************

Haley and Natalie sat on the plane..Natty had never flew before..and had trouble setting still

N-"Are we there yet?...mom can I go see the pilot?...how far are we off the ground?....will Mouth be there?...how about Peyton?....I hope Jenny is...she is so cool....Hey Mom?.."

H-"Slow down motormouth...your driving me nuts..."

N-"Sorry..can I go walk around?...please please please?..."

H-"Only if you walk.."

Like that was gonna happen...and Natty was off.....

What Have I gotten myself into..I just hope Nathan doesn't show.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At 39, Karen Roe never thought she would be tripping over little toys again..I guess life surprises you sometimes...

"Ryder Keith Scott...if your not in this kitchen in 10 seconds..."

Ryder was there before she got to five...it was so hard for her to stay mad at him...he looked so much like a combination of Keith and Lucas...He had Keith's Hair and face but Luke's eyes and charm..

"I sorry mommy...I'll clean it up.."

There was a knock at the door...

*FlashBack*

Karen is six months pregnant..and even though Lucas helps out as much as he can..Karen can't help but feel alone...she had to hire people to run the Café till she had the baby...she just didn't have the strength right now... her mail sat on the table where Luke had left it..she picked through the bills and then she came to a letter...it was from Haley...no one had heard from her in months...

The letter said...

Karen...

I just didn't want you to worry any longer...when I have a phone I will call you..I have so many things to tell you... Love Haley

Karen waited weeks for Haley's first call,,and when she did call... Haley shared her pregnancy for the first time...it felt good to have someone to talk to..they could relate to each other...they were only months apart in due dates..and Haley listened to Karen's thoughts and worries of being a single mother again..and Karen returned the favor by answering the "first time" mother questions Haley had....and for all the years that followed they talked weekly..about life..the kids...of their lost dreams and crushed hopes...Karen had become another mother to Haley..and Karen kept Haleys whereabouts and Natty to herself..she knew deep down someday Haley and Nathan's paths would cross again

*Present*

Karen went to the door..

"Ryder..get ready its probably Lucas.."

Ryder and Lucas had weekly play dates...and they talked on the phone everyday..Karen was very fortunate that the boys had each other...for Lucas he had the little brother he missed out on growing up..and Ryder had the positive male influence that Keith could have been...

But the door opened to.....

"Haley?"

"Karen!"

The women embraced..then Karen noticed the little shadow clinging to her mothers leg...

"Hey...Natty"

"Gran Karen.."

Natty walked into the hug of a grandma she had never seen before..

Karen couldn't believe it...she was the spiting image of her father...right down to the little knobby knees....

..To Haley she said

"What brings you home?"

H-"I need your help.."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Present*

Nathan waited for his bag to come around on the baggage cart....then he headed to the car rental...he was greeted from behind...

"Its been a long time little brother.."

Nathan turned to find Lucas...still the same ole Lucas...casual dress....same smile...

"Luke.."

Nathan flushed at the memory of their last meeting... had he really hit his brother?

...he could never forgive himself for that...but could Lucas give him the forgiveness he needed so desperately?...

Lucas could see the guilt in his brothers eyes....it killed him to know Nathan still thought about that night...Lucas deserved what he got...he never should have told Nathan to get over Haley...he would have done the same thing if the tables had been turned...

but then again I would have chased Haley down...I wouldn't have let her get away...

Nathan shot out his hand Lucas rejected it...

*FlashBack*

Lucas woke the next morning ...he felt like he had been hit by a train....he had passed out on the floor of Nathan's apartment....he went to go find his brother....to apologize...

What was I think?..Nathan loves Haley....he can't just get over her...

It was too Late...Nathan was gone....no note...no explanation....

Lucas tried for months to find his brother....but it was his fame that brought news of his whereabouts..and soon everyone knew of the youngest and most talented Laker player..

Lucas called Nathan almost everyday for that next year...and after a year of no answer...He decided that the only way to get his brother back was to find Haley....

*Present*

Lucas saw his brother's hand....had they really come to that...a hand shake between strangers?..

Lucas smacked the hand away..and hugged his long lost brother....showing forgiveness...letting his action say the words he no longer could......

"Welcome home.."

The two brothers shared a bout of tears..but neither spoke...or broke the embrace...not wanting to see the others weakness..not wanting to be seen...

Nathan knew he was forgiven...and he regretted erasing all the messages...never calling...it had been five years...all wasted...all lost with out his brother....

*FlashBack*

Its had been two month's since Lucas's last call...little over a year since Haley walked out on him...and Nathan had made MVP...he was on cloud nine...he checked the machine before leaving to the party...a party in his honor..he had one message...it was Lucas...but he hadn't called in months?

"Hey Nate...its Luke....just wanted to tell you great job on MVP..and.."

Nathan erased the message...how could Lucas still want to talk to him...he hadn't answered any of

his calls...how could he forgive so easy...

Had Nathan not erased the whole message...he might have heard something like this....

"..and I think you should come home...Nathan I think I might know where Hales is..I found an address...come home...lets find her together..."

But Nathan never heard...Lucas never got the call...and -assumed- Nathan no longer cared for his estranged wife..so Luke went to New York alone....

*Author note*..in this chapter..there is a flashback where Brooke is pregnant...so that no one has to ask...the baby in the flachback is never born...you will find out why later...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Present*

Mouth walked to a familiar café to find a familiar face...but once he realized Karen was probably home with Ryder he decided to hold off the visit till she returned....He turned to leave..only to catch a glance..of the million reasons he should have stayed away...and the only reason he still came home...even pregnant she was beautiful....

*Flash Back*

Peyton was long gone...Haley had left..and Nathan now also gone...leaving three...well one...Brooke had Lucas...and he her....but Mouth who did he have?..why did he stay?..only he

knew the reason...the impossible wish....the dream...of him and Brooke...of forever in her eyes.....

*Present*

A quick get away was best...he couldn't face her now...not yet...had she told Lucas?....no or he would already be dead....Mouth turned to leave..but to late she saw him...

"Mouth?..Mouth ...."

And the very Pregnant...Mrs. Brooke Scott...waddled to him....no where to run no where to hide...

*Flachback*

It had been 3 years...since the shooting...since everyone left...Mouth came home..to visit...as always to see Brooke....She had married Lucas..he couldn't bring himself to come and watch the wedding...to see all his dreams walk away to another man..a good Man..his best friend.

They were the typical small town story couple...high school sweethearts...got married...Lucas helped Whitey coach at the school..Brooke ran her own clothing boutique..they were living the best years together...and Mouth was waiting...always waiting..

Your sick...you lust a married woman...your best friend's women...

But Mouth couldn't help it...since the first day..way back in preschool..the day she asked him to play house...Mouth McFadden..had loved Brooke Davis...he still did.. always had..

Mouth found her...crying alone in her boutique...he had just flew in from Yale...he couldn't help himself...he walked to her...took her in his arms...

Brooke looked up to see him...she let him hold her...her perfect life was falling to pieces....

"Oh..Mouth...he doesn't love me anymore...he found someone else...he is gonna leave me.."

Brooke was referring to Lucas...it had been going on for years...the mysterious calls to New York..Twice or more a week...the money he sent...the lies...Lucas had a mistress..and Brooke was pregnant....how could this happen...

"Brooke what are you talking about?..Lucas loves you..he would be stupid not to..he would never cheat on you.."

B-"But he has..I heard them last night on the phone...he is going to see her again...A BUSINESS TRIP...I should have know..."

Mouth couldn't believe this..Lucas was as much in love with Broke as he was...

B-"Am I so awful he would leave me?.."

Mouth looked at her...even now she was beautiful.....He couldn't help himself...blame it on her tears...the closeness of her to him....but at that moment there was no turning back....

Mouth Kissed Brooke.........


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Present*

Karen and Haley sat down in the kitchen .they sent the kids out to play....

"What do you mean watch Natty?...you want me to keep her away from Nathan?"

H-"That's what I said.."

K-"You don't even know if he is coming home.."

H-"I'm not willing to chance something this big...not when Natty is involved."

*FlashBack*

Haley was in LA...she knew this was a bad idea...but there was no turning back...she had bought the ticket...it had been three years...she was at the Laker's game...she was going to see Nathan...

The game was great...they had them beat before the second half...and at the end of the game..she stayed behind to watch Nathan sign autographs...he looked good...ok she was biased ..but he had grown a lot...at that moment he was shooting around with a little girl...

He should be playing with our little girl....

Haley turned to leave..she could never go back..Nathan had a new life...one that didn't have a place for her...or their daughter

Nathan was so warn out but he still made time for the fans...he was playing one on one with a little girl from Make a Wish Foundation..it never ceased to amaze him...he couldn't believe anyone would make their last wish to hang with him...the little girl was so cute...It killed Nathan to think about how short her life would be...she would never grow up..or get to live her dreams like he had....

....he didn't know why but at that moment Haley entered his head...if they were still together...they might have a child by now...

No Haley didn't want kids..don't be stupid...focus...

Nathan turned back to the game...but not before watching a certain Brunette flew from the stadium.....

"Haley?"

*Present*

Karen agreed ungainst her better judgement to hide Natty...

K-"And what do I do if..I don't know he sees her?...what do I tell him?"

H-"Anything but the truth.."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Present*

Brooke couldn't believe it...Mouth had come home...he had been back since....she couldn't think about that now...she waddled to him...and threw her arms around him...

"I'm so glad you're here.."

M-"Glad to be here...You look great...when is the baby due?"

B-"In about a month if all goes well.."

M-"Everything will be fine...I'm so Happy for you.."

B-"I'm happy too.."

Brooke began to cry...only Mouth knew of her secrets...things so bad....things she couldn't tell Lucas...

Mouth hated to see her cry.....he took her in his arms

M-"You never told him did you?..."

*Flashback*

Mouth answered his phone...Brooke had been calling him everyday for weeks...she still thought Lucas was cheating on her with some woman in New York...Mouth wasn't convinced...

M-"Hello Brooke..."

Mouth could hear her sobs in the back ground...

M-"What's wrong?...Brooke...sweety talk to me.."

B-"I lost it Mouth I lost the baby..."

*Present*

The memories of that day still haunt Brooke...she was driving home from the boutique..when a car ran a red light and slammed into her door...that was the day her life changed forever..the day she lost her baby....the day she lost everything

Mouth held Brooke while she cried...all these years she hadn't told anyone...no one but him...if Lucas ever found out?

What would he do?...would he hate her?..Hate me?

Mouth was once again torn between his best friend and the woman he loved...as always his beart out won his better judgement...

Brooke broke the embrace...

B-"Mouth I don't know what I would do without you...you're the best friend a girl could have..."

A knife to the heart.....

Thats all I'll ever be...your friend

M-"So who's all coming home..Haley?..Peyton?....Nathan?"

Mouth changed the subject...he didn't want to face his heartbreak now...he would later..when he was alone...

B-" Both Haley and Nathan will be home.."

Let the drama begin...

The pair walked off...hand in hand...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

N-"Where are we going.?"

Lucas had pulled up to Karen's house…

L-"I told my mom I would take Ryder out today…so I'm gonna tell her I'll get him tomorrow…"

Lucas left before Nathan could say another word…he entered the house and went straight to the kitchen

Karen heard to the door…she hoped it was Haley…

"Haley?.."

L-"No mom its just me…"

Lucas found his mother pulling a pizza out of the oven…he went to hug her..

"I can't stay long…sorry I can't take Ryder today…I just got Nathan from the airport.."

K-"So did you guys get your stuff figured out?.."

Karen knew how much Lucas wanted Nathan back in his life…

L-"Yeah we're cool….so is Haley here?..is that why you were calling her?.."

K-"No she was…she left Natty and went to find Brooke.."

L-"Natty's here.. where?...Mom I brought Nate here..."

A Scream from the other room

***************************************************************************

Nathan followed Lucas into the house...hoping to get acquainted with Ryder...he walked in to the witty banter of two small children...the first a dark blonde had to be Ryder..so like Lucas...but the girl...he didn't know with dark braids....she spoke

Natty-"No way Ry....the Lakers are way better."

R-"Just cause they have Scott doesn't mean nothing...they can't beat our defense...Scott is just an over paid pretty boy!"

The two five year olds were to heated to notice the intruder...so passionate in there debate they sounded wiser then their years...

Natty was getting mad...she pushed her cousin...no one dissd. Her team..not even family...

N-"Take it back...Scott could take any Knick..anyday..and kick his butt!"

Ryder's temper rising...his fist rose without thought....then it dropped immediately..she could make him forget sometimes that she was just a girl...to him she was just like one of the guys...but he was raised never to hit girls..even if they did act like boys...

Ryder walked away...and Nathan was held raptured but the encounter...proud of the little guy for walking..but the girl..such spirit...he felt a connection...

"So Lakers are the best...huh?...well please don't go getting me into fights I can't get myself out of.."

Natty was startled...she turned towards the voice...

She screamed when she saw him...the scream he was use to...it was the same he recieved from all fans who reconized him...what caught his attenition...was the smirk that matched his...and the eyes to familiar...so like....

Karen rushed into the room..

"Natty?...what's going on?"

Karen feared she was to late..by Nathan's face he was putting thoughts together...she rushed to the little girl...

"I think its time for a nap.."

The little girl snapped out of her shocked state...

"Gran Karen its 23...Nathan Scott..."

Karen picked up the little girl..and carried her away..the faster they got upstairs the better..

Lucas stood back..taking in the scene...he knew Nathan was a little dense..but come on he didn't notice it...it was clear as day to everyone...yet he didn't see it...

Nathan-"Who was that?"

L-"Just a friend of Ryder's...ready to go?"

Nathan looked to the stairs...

I swear I know that girl....

N-"Yeah lets head..."

Lucas couldn't believe it...

Great Hales..now I'm lying to his face!!...you owe me big...

As the brothers crawled back into the car...Nathan took one last look at the house...from the window a little shadow stood..and they made eye contact..the girl was beautiful..but her eyes so like...like Haley...

"Lucas is Hales coming?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Present*

Haley walked the pier alone...she had gone to the boutique to find Brooke..but the salesgirl told her that Mrs. Scott had gone out to lunch...it was so weird to hear it again...Mrs. Scott...Mrs. Scott?..it hurt...because she was no longer the MRS. SCOTT....no thanks to Nathan...that too had changed...

*Flashback*

It had been 2 years...since leaving Nathan... she had gone to see him once...that game...she was so stupid....Natty was growing so fast now ...walking...correction running..Haley didn't believe her beautiful daughter ever walked...she was getting teeth and potty training...and Nathan did get to see any of it...it hurt her so much...so many times..she picked up that phone...she had gotten the number from Luke...she called heard the ring..and hung up in fear...sometimes its to late to go back....

That day had been going great...Natty said her first word....

"Dada.."

Haley's heart broke...

The mail came...and in it...divorce papers....and Haley's heart broke for good...yes no turning back now...its just her and Natty...

she turned to her daughter...a little version of her father....

"Dada.."

*Present*

Haley passed the table...the one she first tutored Nathan at...back when things were simple...a cracker jack box...a bracelet...

"TudorGirl?"

And there they were setting at her and Nathan's table...Brooke and Mouth...she forgot her thoughts and went to greet her friends....

Brooke got up to hug Haley...which was a little difficult with the baby belly...but neither cared...it had been so long since they had seen each other...not since.....

*Flashback*

Brooke has just lost her and Lucas's baby after being in a car wreck...but she never told her husband about the baby and now....

Brooke was outside the door..she heard their laughter...that of her husbands..and that ****...the home wrecker...

Brooke Davis-Scott had followed her husband to New York...while in ths taxi she noticed the neighborhood they pulled up to upper eastside New York..

Great my husband is leaving me for a rich blonde Paris Hilton....

She had brought baggy clothes to hide her...she had past Lucas in the airport and he didn't even recognize her....she was a woman on a mission there was no stopping her..and she was going to catch her husband in the act...

She pushed the door open and.........

"Lucas Scott "

She saw them..together on the floor..but what was that between them?..a baby?...and the other woman... Haley?....no Lucas wouldn't leave her for Haley...but why the secrets...why do they have a baby here?

Lucas was to stunned to move...he shouldn't have doubted his wife...this was just like her to follow him...he wasn't mad... he should have confided in her...but he had promised Haley.....

Haley knew this could get ugly but she didn't want to be the thing that drug her two best friends apart...she regretted not telling Brooke and even more making Lucas keep it from his wife...she stepped towards Brooke....

"Hey Tigger...come meet my baby....Natalie Brooke James-Scott..."

*Present*

The two women were to engrossed in each other to notice Mouth...his phone rang..and then came a voice of the past...

Mouth-"Yeah...hey really?...yeah sure..no..no...I promise...ok.."

To the girls...

"Hey guys important business...I'll be back later.."

And Mouth ran off....the girls didn't really seem to notice...they were to busy catching up..

B-"Tell everything..how is New York...and Natty...and your new record..and everything..."

N-"everything is great...Natty is great..and I'm going on tour again...but enough about me...how about you...you look gorgeous...way better than I did when I was pregnant with Natty..."

B-"Lets have a toast...to Your tour.."

Brooke raised her glass.....

H-"To you and your first baby..."

Brooke froze before clinging glasses...

This wasn't her first baby...no she lost her first baby and it was all her fault...

Haley tried to break through her friends thought...

"Hey Brooke...I have to ask..Nathan isn't coming home is he?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Present*

Somehow Lucas managed to avoid the Haley subject..by once again lying...

"I honestly don't know if she'll make it.."

The boys reached Lucas's house...Brooke's car was in the drive way....

"Just to warn you now...Brooke is a little nuts..."

They walked through the kitchen to the living room....

L-"Honey I'm home....crap!"

Brooke wasn't alone.....

N-"HALEY!?!"

***************************************************************************

Brooke knew Nathan was coming...but she couldn't tell Haley that...the truth might make her bolt...so Brooke did what she does best....played dumb

"You know...I don't even know if Lucas called him..."

The two women sipped there tea..in Brooke's livingroom..laughing about the old times...they heard Lucas pull up...but the laughter died..when Nathan walked in...

"Haley!?!"

Oh no...he can't be here...he can't find Natty...he can't

Haley stood up

"Hello Nathan...."

*FlashBack*

Haley had gone to Nathan's game...to see him in his new life...she truly believed he was happy..and that fact alone killed her a little on the inside...she turned to leave...

Nathan noticed her..he dropped the ball and chased Haley out of the arena..he entered the crowd..and spotted her...he pushed through the people but it was no use...he couldn't get to her...

Then she turned..and eye contact was made...they were frozen...unaware of the people rushing past them..time stopped and so did Nathan's heart..she had been lost and now here she was...the only woman he ever loved..

then he blinked...and she was gone again...lost forever in the crowd...leaving him to wonder...was that really her...had Haley come back to him?...

*Present*

Haley and Nathan stood in the livingroom.. alone...to distracted by each others presence to notice Brooke and Lucas's hasty departure...they had moved to be face to face...there bodies inches apart...with out knowledge of movement...

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes...he opened his mouth to kill the long silence...but no words came...

an intruder broke the silence...

"Hello?...anybody home?..Brooke... Lucas?"

Haley and Nathan turned to find.....

PEYTON!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*Present*

The gang was back together all of them...a reunion five years in the making...and it was like being in junior high all over again...girls on one side of the room guys on the other...yet still they were all together...

On one side...Peyton and Brooke talked...Haley tried to pay attention...but she couldn't calm her nerves...she would never be calm when Nathan was staring at her like that...

On the other side...Mouth and Jake talked about work and politics...Lucas tried to switch the subject to basketball...Nathan didn't notice any of this...he was to busy nursing another beer..he had lost count...was it his 5th?...6th?...maybe...he didn't care...Haley sat feet away from him and he couldn't move...

They all could feel the tension...Peyton tried to bring Haley into the conversation...

P-"So Miss Rockstar...how is the life of the rich and fabulous?.. hello earth to Haley?.."

Haley woke up from her daydream...

H-"Sorry Peyt...life is great...I'm heading out on tour again..soon..."

Haley returned to daydreaming and no one tried to talk to her this time....

Peyton turned back to Brooke

P-"I guess they haven't found happily ever after yet?"

B-"We can only hope they will.."

************************************************************************

Jake couldn't take it anymore...the awkwardness any longer...

J-"Hey Nathan...how is the NBA?...you really did man your living the dream..."

Nathan scoffed at this....

N-"Yeah some dream...I think I'll get another beer..."

Nathan left the room and Haley could breathe again....how could someone still affect her this way....take such control of her and her body........

Haley's phone rang and she was glad for the distraction....she left the room to answer it...

"Hello?"

************************************************************************

Peyton waited for Haley to leave before she drilled Brooke for answers....

P-"Ok...someone better explain what the heck is going on.."

Brooke decided to tell Peyton it all....she needed her friends help..if they were ever going to make Nathan and Haley ok again...now was their chance......so she told Peyton everything...about Natty and the hiding it from Nathan...

P-"No way!!!"

Jake waited till he was sure Nathan was gone and turned to Lucas....

J-"What's their drama?.. I mean...they did get divorced right?..they can't be that bitter?.."

L-"You have no idea...they have way more problems now then when they were married.."

Mouth decided to join in.....

M-"What do you mean?.."

Lucas was torn...did he tell them?...

*****************************************************************************

Haley talked to her scared daughter...outside the bathroom window she could she the rain falling against the window seal....

H-"Baby..Mommy will be home later...she is just catching up with some old friends...yes baby I promise to sing to you when I get home...I know the rain is very scary...bye baby I love you too..."

Haley left the bathroom...she headed back to the livingroom...she thought the storm outside was nothing compared to the storm in Nathan's eyes...

N-"Did you tell your boyfriend hi from me?..does he know your here?...with your ex-husband.."

Haley jumped...

"Nathan..you scared me..."

when did Nathan get here?...did he hear her and Natty?...must not have..

he stepped towards her...and she stepped back...soon he had her against the wall and he was closing in....

Haley's heart pounded...she couldn't think...he was to close...

H-"Nathan I have no idea what your talking about...but your drunk ..and I need to get back to the others..."

N-"Yes Haley..I'm drunk...very drunk in fact...but we aren't going anywhere till you tell me his name...the man you left me for....was that him Haley?....."

Haley was shocked....why would Nathan think she had someone else?...

H-"Nathan..I don't have a boyfriend...not that its any of your business...no I think you need to let me go..."

Haley pushed at Nathan's chest....but it was no use...he was like a wall..solid and strong...and oh his closeness...was undoing her....

Nathan looked down into Haley's eyes wanting to remember this moment....

N-"Fine Hales..I'll let you go....but first....if you say you don't have a boyfriend..."

Nathan captured her arms...raised them above her head..his lips dipped down and caught hers...trying to drown out the pain the memory of the other man.....

*FlashBack*

After there encounter at the game...Nathan needed to see her again...he found her address shortly after her first CD came out....she was becoming Famous...and he needed answers...he flew to New York...and found her apartment....he brought flowers...he was ready to apologize to beg her back.....he was ready to admit himself a fool.......to accept what ever made her leave....but then he saw her...

Her long dark hair blowing in the wind...she walked next to him...and he held held a little baby...the man put his arm around around her waist....and bend to kiss her cheek..

Nathan dropped the flowers...his life was over...and he was ready to set her free....he called his lawyer from the cab...

"Yeah...i would like you to draw up the papers...yes divorce....reason?...Abandonment...and adultery.."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

*Present*

Nathan wasn't prepared for this....for her surrender...he wanted her to fight...he could fight her resistance....but her acceptance of his kiss was getting to him...he was no longer content with just kissing...he moved to the spot of her neck...the one he was sure she to drive her nuts..

Haley released the moan that had been caught in her throat....

oh there it is such a beautiful sound...he would make her forget that other guy....

Nathan released her hands and they found there way to his hair...Haley couldn't believe this was happening.....she clang to him for dear life...

Nathan picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist...he carried her to the first room he saw...it turned out to be the laundry room..it didn't matter he just need to get her somewhere were he could have her.... to himself without interruption... the washer shook through the spin cycle..

Nathan sat her on top of the washer...he returned to her lips...they opened to welcome him...

Interrupted only to remove his shirt Haley saw the sliver ring...once again in his nipple...he had put it in after the divorce...to rebel against her....

Oh how she hated it..she kissed it...

Nathan groaned.....he wouldn't allow her to turn the tables now...

Nathan returned to her neck...he reached for the top button of her shirt....

"Haley?"

A voice from the hall...Brooke was looking for her....

Nathan stopped

"Damn.."

He hissed into her neck...

Haley broke away...they could hear Brooke ascending the stairs..someone had to stop her...

B-"Haley are you ok?"

Haley found her voice...it was weak..

"Fine..."

Brooke wasn't convinced....she kept coming....they had to stop her before they were caught...

Haley poked her head out the door...she looked a wreck....

"Be down in a sec..."

B-"Ok?...you ok?"

H-"Fine...."

Brooke turned to the stairs...Haley shut the door...that was a close one

Haley sank against the door..Nathan turned to face her..he had found his shirt....

N-"That was close..."

H-"yeah no kidding..."

Nathan leaned into her....he headed for her lips...she reached for him...but he changed his destination...he caught her ear lobe between his teeth...her breathe caught...he whispered...

"Kiss you later..."

And he was gone...just as he came..faded into the dark...

******************************************************************************

Jake noticed Nathan's return...he laughed....walked over to his good ole pal....handed him a tissue to wipe off the lipstick......

J-"Your shirts on inside out..."

Jake and Peyton exchanged knowing glances..and exited into the dinning room...think about following there friend's example...not to often were they together... childless....and Peyton was looking good tonight......

******************************************************************************

Jake and Peyton weren't the only ones who noticed Nathan's disheveled appearance...Brooke and Lucas exchanged a smile...which widened when the other half of the guilty pair walked in..

Haley looked guilty....she was beat red...her hair could not be tamed...but unlike Nathan...how was smirking in amusement...she was embarrassed...her and Nathan made eye contact Nathan's smirk widened and her cheeks turned more red...it that was possible

A knock at the door interrupted the way to intimate scene...Brooke answered it...

She returned with the guest in toe...

B-"Its for you Tudorgirl...and if I may say so... a total Hotty Mic Hotty..."

The Man walked into the room like he owned it...part of his nature...Nathan looked from Haley to the Man...and his smirk was replaced by a frown...fury engulfed him....it was the man...the one Haley left him for....


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Present*

Jake lead Peyton into the dinning room...hoping to avoid the drama in the living room...

He turned her to his kiss...if asked to describe his feelings for Peyton...Jake would say..that his love was patient...but even the most patient people have there limits...tonight was the night...here in front of their childhood friends he would ask her.....again

Peyton wondered about Jake...he had been acting weird all day..he was keeping something from her...she knew it..and she wasn't going to wait any longer to find out...

Peyton pulled back..to Jake's disappointment..

"What's going on with you?"

Not now.....Jake thought...

J-"Nothing...come here..."

He reached for her...but she dodged his arm..

P-"No...I want to you what's going on..."

J-"What?..a guy can't kiss the woman he loves?"

Peyton didn't look convinced...stubborn to the end that woman...but that's why he loved her...

J-"Fine but you asked for it..."

Jake dropped to one knee...

J-"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer...I Love you...Marry me..."

*Flashback"

Peyton and Jake had been in Costa Rica almost a year...their spirits way past low...they drove again to the detective agency..neither was excited..this was getting old...so many times..they came...hopes raised only to be disappointed when it wasn't Jenny...just some other little girl that looked like her..

Jake felt himself giving up...then angry at the thought..of surrendering...of never seeing his little girl again...he tunred his thoughts back to the road

Peyton watched the emotions play on his face...she could read him like a book..she took his hand...she felt the same empty discouragement...she loved Jenny like she was her own daughter..and to never see her...it made her heart hurt...

They pulled up to the building..hand in hand they walked...it seemed like hours before they saw the little girl...the detective lead her out...

Jake broke into tears....as his daughter toddled into his arms....

Peyton stood back..her tears falling fiercely...finally the nightmare was over...she had her family.....

Later that night...Peyton awoke alone...she wasn't worried she knew where Jake was...she went to Jenny's room..the room they had prepared a year ago...the room they knew someday would hold their little girl...yes theirs...Peyton had adopted Jenny...

She looked at the walls..the ones she had painted...the ocean and mermaids...a little girls under the sea paradise...she found Jake setting next to Jenny's bed watching her sleep...Peyton went to him..and put her hand on his shoulder...

P-"She isn't going anywhere...come on..before you wake her.."

Peyton turned to leave..but Jake grabbed her hand...

J-"I never thought this day would come..the day I would have her back..and now its time to finish my promise..."

Jake turned to Peyton...she stood confused

P-"Promise?"

Jake nodded

J-The promise I made myself..the bargain I made with God that day when I rushed home to find you in the hospital...I promised that when I found Jenny..I would come find you..and ask...no beg you to take me back...and then I would ask you this..."

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the box...inside was his grandmother's ring...he had carried it for a year now..each day taking a second to look at it..to remember his plan...find Jenny..marry Peyton..be happy..

"Peyton..I wasn't worthy then...and I know I have lead you around on a long chase...but if you'll have me..I will each day try to make you laugh...to love you better than the day before that...marry me..."

There was a long silence then...

P-"No.."

**************************************************************************************

*Present*

Brook and Lucas followed Jake and Peyton's lead...the livingroom..had become to small...with all of them there..plus the mysterious stranger...they fled to the Kitchen......

Brook pressed her ear to the door to listen....

Lucas walked up behind her...

L-"You shouldn't be listening in..."

Brooke pulled back from the door...

B-"You can't hear anything anyway...who is that guy?..."

Lucas shrugged...

L-"Like I would know...but did you see Nathan's face?.."

B-"Haley isn't seeing that guy is she?.."

L-"Heck if I know...it took us almost a year to know she had a baby...for all we know she could be married to that guy..."

Lucas put his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her once again away from the door....he turned her towards him....

"I'm just glad..that you and I aren't them...that we have no secrets...that I don't have to wonder about you and other men.."

Lucas bent his head to kiss her....

Brooke felt guilty...ok beyond guilty...maybe now was the time...she should tell Lucas about the baby...

She pulled away....

"Luke..I have something to tell you..."

Luke looked into her eyes...

L-"What is it pretty girl?"

Brooke opened her mouth...but Nathan stormed through the door to the kitchen just then..and out the backdoor...

Brooke sighed in relief...Lucas looked at his wife..then to the war path his brother had left...torn he chose to follow Nathan..he was drunk..and shouldn't be by himself...

L-"I got to go get him...can we finish this later?.."

Brooke nodded..and Lucas kissed her one last time before going out to chase Nathan down...


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*Flashabck*

Haley had finally received the last of her things for her life in Tree Hilll...Lucas had send it to her...she and George had spend the whole day carrying boxes by the elevator to her penthouse..... which had been her first purchase with her new life...and her new money...yes...no more macaroni and cheese...ok maybe but someone else would be making it...Haley had finally made on to the music scene... her dreams slowly were coming true...graduating college...becomes a singer...being the best mom she can...Haley felt like nothing could go wrong...

G-"Haley Doll I think that was the last of them...thank the heavens....I don't think I can take anymore..."

George found Haley setting in the living room...going through a small box...full of letters..Polaroids...in her hand a gold ring..and a small beaded bracelet...Haley sat in tears on the floor...it was the first time George had ever seen her cry...they didn't talk about Natty's father much...but George always knew she still loved him....more than the words she never spoke..

*Present*

He walked into the room...he hadn't expected everyone to run off...he was left with Haley.. ..and a face he didn't know...but saw everyday...in the eyes of two women he held so dear....

He knew what he had to do...god help him...he was taking his life in his hands....

George walked to Haley...and scooped her in his arms...he kissed her with a passion he never had for any woman...

He pulled away...leaving Haley confused and breathless...

But he wasn't watching her...he was watching Nathan....

Nathan clenched his fists....and turned to the kitchen....he punched the wall on his way out...

George smiled...at least Haley didn't love alone....

He turned to her....

G-"I have news Haley Doll..."

**************************************************************************************

Peyton didn't move..didn't breathe...to scared...to believe it was real....she stood frozen in disbelief...

Jake couldn't read her reaction...

J-"Now would be a good time to say something...anything.....come on Peyt ..don't leave me hanging.."

Peyton snapped out of it.....she found only questions...

P-"Why now?"

Peyton was so confused....she liked the way they lived their life...unmarried....free to pick up and go anywhere....no commitment to hold them back...only a shared love for each other...and for their daughter...

J-"Peyton I know how hard it is...to commit like this...I get it...but this time its different..I know last time it seemed impossible...with the failure rate in your life...you couldn't take a chance...especially..after what happened to your parents marriage...the way your dad fell apart after your mom's death...and then losing Ellie..and me leaving...and not to mention Nathan and Haley's mess..I understand your fear...its ok to be scared of love...but eventually you have to get over that fear...and trust it...trust me...We need you Peyton me and Jenny...I need you as my wife..and Jenny as a mother..."

Peyton couldn't believe he just said this...she didn't notice her hand raise or the action of bringing it across his face...till she heard the slap....empowered by a need to defend herself...

P-"How dare you...I'm not scared..and even if I was...I have reason to be...more then enough reason...and don't you ever take about my mother like that...either of them...and as for Jenny..I am her mother...and a marriage licence isn't going to change that..."

Peyton was defeated...realization hit her...she had just hit Jake...never in her life had she hit him...never had she needed to...she broke into tears...

Jake didn't want to fight...he opened his arms for her...and watched her fall into them...

J-"Peyton I love you...is it so bad that I want you to share my name?...to join us together forever before our friends...make you my wife?.."

Jake pulled her back so he could look into her eyes...

J-"Peyton...I want to be that man...the one that doesn't leave you ever.."

Peyton was crying uncontrollably he always knew the words ...the ones to break her up inside...


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

*Present*

Lucas followed the sound of breaking glass...he found Nathan..throwing beer bottles at a light post...his drunken state ruined his accuracy...

L-"Nathan!....what are you doing?...your gonna wake up the whole neighborhood..."

Nathan whipped around and chucked a bottle towards Lucas...Thank god for great reflexes and drunken aim Lucas ducked and missed the bottle just in time..

N-"Go away Luke.."

Lucas stepped towards him...cautious this time...

L-"Come on Nate...I just want to talk..."

Nathan swung around...his eyes blood shot...his confident Baller exterior gone...all that was left was the shell of a broken man...

It pained Lucas to see him this way...to know Nathan still loved Haley...to know all the secrets...be in the loop while his brother was all alone...

N-"You wanna talk!....Talk?!...."

Nathan grabbed the last bottle and threw it releasing all the anger he had left...all the pain..and resentment...the fall of the bottle and the break...broke the looming silence..

Lucas walked to Nathan put an arm on his shoulder...Nathan shrugged it off...turning away so Luke wouldn't see the tears...

N-"I never thought she would find someone else.."

The words angered him all over again...he slammed his fist into a nearby mailbox...but he didn't feel it....he didn't feel anything...

Lucas was alarmed by this behavior..he had to calm Nathan down before he did something stupid enough to get them both arrested...

L-"Come on Nate...lets go back to the house.."

Lucas stepped towards him again...but stopped dead..when he saw the look in Nathan's eyes...this angry...dangerous...look...

N-"Not while...HE is in there...kissing my wife...touching her as if...as if...god no...Luke you don't think they have?..."

Nathan couldn't finish it...to think Haley had been with someone else...to have shared her body....her love...with someone other than him...Nathan would die thinking like this...but death would be better than anything else at this moment...

Lucas wanted to correct Nathan in the fact that Haley was his ex-wife....but he stopped himself...Nathan was torn up enough already he didn't need to be reminded of that too

N-"You go ahead..I'll be in... in a second..."

Lucas turned and headed hesitantly to the house...

Nathan sat on the curb...trying to collect what little dignity he had left...

To think I could have had her back...that she still loved me...waited for me...

Nathan laughed....how could he have been so stupid...they weren't in high school anymore...trying to play house...no they were adults...living very different and separate lives...

Nathan reached for his cell and tried to remember the number...

N-"Hey Jazz?..yeah its me Nathan....I missed you too..."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

*Present*

Lucas walked into shouts coming from the living room....he saw Brooke standing in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room...he walked up behind her...put his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear...

L-"What's going on..."

Brooke turned towards her husband...

B-"Haley's album just went triple platinum..and they want her to go on tour next month...."

Brooke handed Lucas a glass...champagne in his...apple juice in hers....she was about to start the toast...

"To Haley!!!"

They drank...and Lucas forgot about Nathan for a little bit and cheer with the rest of them...

L-"To Haley....who would have thought...you a superstar..."

They drank again...Nathan walked into the cheery crowd...their laughter,,and rejoicing...only made him more miserable..

He saw the man...his enemy...put his arm around Haley's shoulders...Nathan grabbed a drink...and downed it...this was going to be one heck of a night...

They were just finishing up...when Jake and Peyton decided to grace everyone with their presence again...

J-"Whats going on?"

B-"Haley's new CD...just went triple platinum...and they are demanding...not asking mind you...but demanding....she go on tour..."

Peyton ran to Haley and engulfed her in a bone crushing bear hug....

P-"That is so awesome!...I always knew you would be famous..."

Upon the silent plea from Haley to Jake...via eye contact...Jake came and pulled the over excited Peyton off her.....

J-"We have news of our own...you wanna tell them?"

They all looked in confusion from Peyton to Jake and them back again...Brook finally broke the silence...

"Well spit it out already!!"

Jake put his arm around Peyton...and together....

"We're getting married!!!"


	24. Chapter 23 part 1

Chapter 23 (Part 1)

Panic at the Disco blared from the speakers..the Dj spinning the new mix...the crew hadn't been to Tric in years....they needed to celebrate... it wasn't everyday they all got together again....

Jake lead Peyton to the dance floor.

J-"So Haley and George?"

P-" God I hope not"

Peyton spun her back to Jake...and started to dance against his front....Jake leaned down to reach her ear...

J-"Why? Don't you want her to be happy?..."

Peyton turned to face Jake again.... ...she put her arms around his neck

P-"Why can't she be happy with Nathan....he is miserable without her!!!"

Jake was about to answer when he saw them...they walked in like they owned the place...he recognized Nathan...but who was she?

J-"Not to miserable....looks like he has moved on fast..."

Jake motioned to the tall...dark beauty that Nathan had lead through the door...her skin a gorgeous caramel....her eyes like brown almonds...Jake couldn't help but stare...just like every other guy in the room.....the way she was moving her body...was illegal!...or at least it should be

Jake turned back to Peyton....

J-"See...he looks pretty happy to me.."

**************************************************************************************

Brooke and Lucas stood at the bar..waiting for Haley to come out of the bathroom......

B-"I just don't like it...I don't care how hot Mr. Steamy Record Producer is...I want my Naley back..."

Brooke pouted...she hated that Haley had moved on...and she hated it even more that Haley hadn't told her....

L-"Come on Brooke it's been years...and both Nathan and Haley need to move on..."

B-"But why not move on together...again... with their daughter?"

Lucas looked at Brooke... the hopeless romantic...he wanted his brother and Haley together more than anyone...but he also knew.. they needed to let them find their own way even if it meant that they found it with other people.....

Lucas knew to stay out of it...but Brooke?....well she meddled bad enough when she didn't have pregnant hormones...Lucas had to stop what ever plan she was thinking up...cause he knew she had one...

L-"Brooke...what ever it your planning in that pretty little head of yours forget it..."

Brooke looked at him innocently....at least she tried to

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor a slow song had started....she had just got comfortable in his arms when she saw them....

Nathan and who was she some J-Lo wannabe?

***************************************************************************************

Haley walked out of the bathroom...she couldn't believe her night...it had to be a dream...first Nathan kissing her...and then George...was she being Punked?....god she hoped so...cause only Ashton could pull this big a joke...

She saw then immediately...

Nathan and the beauty...they were in the middle of the dance floor...where everyone could see them...the dark goddess had her long dark legs and arms all over Nathan..Haley couldn't help but feel herself tuning green with jealousy. How could he?....After their kisses?...how could she be so stupid...to think he still cared...

Nathan really has changed.....

Haley felt tears swell in her eyes...tears of shame...shame for letting herself fall so helplessly for him again...tears of hurt...hurt for him having someone else...

George saw Haley walk in...he watched the scene unfold..and at the sight of her tears...he rushed to her rescue...

"Dance with me Haley doll...."

He captured her hand....

She nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor...the tempo of the music started to increase..and soon she danced her thoughts away..for a little while at least...


	25. Chapter 23 part 2

Chapter 23 (part 2)

*Present*

Nathan saw them dancing in the corner...his hands all over her...Nathan looked away angrily..and pulled Jazz closer... trying to focus on his own dance...but never was Haley out of his line of vision...

He watched her laugh at a joke George told her...put her hand around his neck....look into his eyes

She use to look at me like that...if only I could hold her now...

Nathan would have given anything to be dancing with Haley right then..

the song end and the two broke apart...

"What do you think Nathan?...Nathan!"

Nathan looked down at his dance partner...he hadn't heard a word she had been saying...

"Sorry what did you say?"

Nathan lead them to a near by table...he glanced across the room to see Haley talking to Brooke and Peyton....

N-"Hey how about I get us some drinks?"

He didn't wait for an answer he walked towards the bar...but he saw Haley duck into a hall...and he followed her...

*******************************************************

Haley almost forgot how great a dancer George was...the perfect gentleman...well almost perfect....

The song ended...and Haley broke away...

"Thanks for the dance.."

G-"Anytime.."

George kissed her hand and disappeared into the boisterous crowd...

Haley saw Brooke and Peyton eyeing her from the bar and headed towards them....

B-"Hey...so why didn't you tell us about prince charming?"

P-"Brooke!"

Peyton elbowed her in the side...

B-"Well we would have found out sooner or later...personally I'm so ticked you didn't tell us about your little Hottie McHottie..before now..."

Haley passed her confused look from Brooke to Peyton then back...

H-"What are you talking about?"

Brooke rolled her eyes...

"Please don't even...hello? Mr. Looks hot in those pants Record Producer!"

Haley looked at then both...putting it together in her head..without warning broke into laughter...she laughed so hard she was in tears....

Brooke became annoyed by this display...

B-"What in the world...Haley stop...what is so funny?"

Haley caught her breath...

H-"Me?..and George?..(Bouts of laughter)...Brooke.. George is gay!"

Brooke's mouth dropped..Peyton giggled behind her hand...and they all broke into laughter...

***************************************************

Haley headed to the bathroom to fix her make-up....

Her friends thought she was having an affair with her gay manager?...what had the world come too

Haley shook her head at the thought...her and George?......she laughed once more...not paying attention..she ran into someone

H-"Sorry..."

The dark shadow turned towards her...

"Don't be..."

Nathan captured her in his arms...and placed a hard kiss on her lips...

If she was leaving him for some fancy pants record producer..then he would at least get a proper final kiss…one she had denied him all these years.

*******************************************************

Peyton laughed her way over to Jake.....

J-"What's so funny?..."

Peyton shook her head...

"I'll tell you later...."

She yawned....

P-"Man...I fell so old...we haven't been out in years...maybe we aren't cool enough for this anymore..."

Jake laughed...and captured his fiancé in his arms...

J-"Maybe we are just to cool for this now...how about.."

Jakes whispered in her ear..only loud enough for her to hear...

Peyton giggled...

"Naughty,,,Naughty..."

Crooked her little finger. and Jake followed her out the doors...to the parking lot...but Jake couldn't wait till they got in the car he needed her now....

He laid Peyton across the hood of his car ...and began to trail hot kisses down her neck....

*******************************************************

Brooke watched Peyton and Jake sneak out the door...

"Looks like somebody is getting luck tonight..."

Lucas glanced to where Brooke was looking....

"Well they don't have to be the only ones...."

Brooke looked at Lucas...catching his meaning....

"Well..well Mr. Scott lets not waste time then..."

Mr. And Mrs. Scott...headed to the door also...but not before spending ten minutes in the coat closet...they left hand in hand...Lucas Scott a smirk across his face.....


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

*Present*

Haley closed the door to her and Natty's room...she fell onto the bed next to her sleeping daughter... little snores filled the silence... and Haley pushed back Natty's long dark hair to see his face....no matter how far Haley ran she would always find Nathan....

*Flashback*

Nathan released Haley's hair from the confines of the pins that had been taunting him...her soft curls fell around her face...

"Beautiful..."

He captured her mouth again..and Haley yielded...she would always yield to him...

Nathan captured her hands above her body...and her found the spot on her neck that drove her wild...her little moans softened into his shoulder...

How was this happening...they weren't suppose to be together like this...not now....

Haley broke away..she had to get out...before she lost her mind.......

***************************************************************

*Present*

Nathan walked in the door of Luke's house...he swaggered up the stairs..he had lost Jazz in the commotion...oh well she would find a way home...

... but where was Haley now was she with George?..was she in his bed?..sleeping in his arms?...

Nathan tripped and fell back down the stairs...

He let out a curse and began to climb them again..counting each step as he went....

Haley would never be his....he might as well give up...but then what did he have to live for?

Nathan fell down the stairs again...and this time he didn't try to get up...

******************************************************************

Brooke rolled to her side of the bed...and found her neglected night gown....

She felt the baby kick..and once again her thoughts returned to the baby she had lost...and she knew it was time to tell Lucas...

She didn't want to end up like Haley and Nathan...with secrets that would tear them apart....

Lucas could tell Brooke had something on her mind...

"Whats going on up there Tigger..."

Brooke looked over at her husband...it was now or never....

"Lucas...I..need to tell you something..."

"Sure..what is it?"

B-"Luke...I...well we.."

Brooke looked down at her hands...she searched for words..and couldn't find them... ...she started to cry from frustration....

Lucas saw her torment...and opened his arms so she could crawl inside...

L-"What is it pretty girl?"

A crash came from the stairs...followed by a loud curse....

Lucas scrambled off the bed..to investagate..and once again Brooke thanked the heavenly bodies for stepping in...

Lucas returned a smile on his face.....and chuckled at the retelling....

"Nathan is trying to come upstairs..."

Brooke gave him a puzzled expression...

Lucas crawled back into bed....

"You were saying?"

Another loud crash..and silence....

B-"You better go check on him..."

Lucas went and drug Nathan to the couch...

He returned to find Brooke with her back turned to him...her soft breathing told him she was sleeping...

Brook stared at the wall...praying into the night for the words she would soon need...

**********************************************************************

Across Town in a hotel two rooms...two beds....four bodies....

Jake rolled over to look at the clock it was two a.m.....and he had made love to his fiancé for the first time...the words filled him with pride...Peyton truly was his now....

Jake looked over at Peyton...her long blonde curls covered her face...and her even breath...gave him peace...knowing she was hear safe with him...

Across the hall in a dark room..Mouth opened his eyes...to discover a beautiful woman on top of him...and he tried to recall how she got there...

*Flashback*

Mouth watched as Brooke and Lucas walked out the door...and once again it hit him...he would never have her...

Mouth scanned the dance floor...all his friends gone..and he was like he would always be...alone...

Suddenly she walked towards him...she was heaven on heels....her body swayed gracefully..and Mouth was captivated...she was coming right at him....

"Buy me a drink?"

They danced and drank the night away..but did his love goddess have a name?

*Present*

Mouth was sick...how could he...he had just slept with a woman he didn't even know...and here he was ...laying with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen...and he didn't even know her name...

He climbed out of bed..and headed to the door...

It was offical he was beyond scum...he claimed to love Brooke...he got drunk and slept with a sexy she-devil...and now he was fleeing into the night....

What was wrong with him?


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

*Present*

"Ashes to ashes...dust to dust..."

Nathan stood by the grave site..the one that would now be shared by both Whitey and his wife...Jazz on his arm...but yet again he ignored her...waiting for Haley to show up....

Across town at Karen's house....

Haley rushed about the house looking for her shoes as she put in her earrings...she wanted to bring Natty but it was to risky and there would be way to many questions...so she left her with George and drove Karen and Ryder out to the cemetery

**********************************************************************************

Jake stood alone in the hotel bathroom tying his tie..remembering all the times Whitey had forced the team to suit up on game days....and now years later the man still held that power over him...the power to make Jake wear the white collar shirt and the plain black neck tie that he despised .

Peyton entered and wrapped her arms around him..

P-"You're doing it wrong.."

J-"I know I haven't worn a tie in years.."

Peyton walked around to the front of him and took over the task...when she finished Jake pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek...

J-"Time to say good-bye.."

*************************************************************************************

Lucas held his weepy wife as she cried into his shoulder.....Whitey had been an important role model in his life...without him..Lucas never would have joined the team..and he wouldn't be standing here today...he looked over to his mother...such a strong woman..and his brother who grew more like his father everyday...Lucas couldn't imagine losing either of them...and he hoped he never would.

Nathan watched as Haley placed flowers on Whitey's grave...he remembered when she had come back from the tour..and how Whitey had schemed to get them back together by putting them in detention..Whitey really had rooted for them all along...wonder what he would think now..

Haley lifted her head..and their eyes meet..She blushed and quickly looked away...she too remembered all the work Whitey had put into helping her save her marriage...to bad the efforts went to waste...

Peyton and Jake each held one of Jenny's hands as they lead her up to the casket....Peyton wiped at her eyes while Jake stood stone faced...no expression..yet on the inside he felt the greatest loss of all..Whitey had helped so much with Jenny...He had watched her during practice, let him leave early to pick her up on game days..and he had even hid her when Nikki came back...

Mouth ran up the hill to the grave site and looked around him...he couldn't believe the amount of people that had showed up...tons of people had come to see Coach Duram one last time...teachers..friends...student and players...all gathered to say their good-byes...

The circle of mourners had began to walk around the casket dropping flowers as they pasted...as Mouth pasted he saw Nathan holding the hand of a very familiar olive skinned woman...upon closer inspection he realized...

Oh my god...I slept with Nathan's girlfriend last night.....

A/N- Hey guys thanks to all those who are updating and adding me to their favs keep it up I love to read the reviews


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

*Present*

A gathering at Karen's café followed the funeral..Haley helped serve the coffee.....

Lucas and Brooke stood to leave..the days events had sucked all the energy out of the expectant mother...the stress was more than she could take...

Lucas hugged Haley on the way out the door...

L-"I might take Ry and Natty to the river court... ok?"

Haley nodded not really paying attention...she was really busy taking orders..

H-"Sure..what ever you want.."

*************************************************************************************

Peyton and Jake huddled in a corner...Peyton cut up Jenny's hotdog for her as Jake stared into space...becoming worried by this on going silence she tried to break his trance...

P-"Penny for your thoughts..."

J-"Huh?...oh sorry I was just thinking.."

P-"About what?"

J-"I dunno..about Whitey mostly...and how he was after his wife died.. I was only a freshman at the time..but I remember he seemed so broken..except on game days...somehow for that hour and so many minutes he found a peace within himself..I finally asked him about Camilla ..and I remember he said that the best thing he ever did was marry her and the only regret was waiting so long to do so..."

Peyton smiled confusedly.

J-"I guess what I am trying to say is..I want you start planning the wedding now...and have it here in Tree Hill before we go back to Costa Rica...I don't want to waste anymore time...when I know we are suppose to be together..."

Peyton's jaw dropped in shock....

*************************************************************************************

Karen rushed about the kitchen trying to keep her mind off the days events...Whitey had helped her so much over the years...when ever she needed a break he had been there to babysit...or when Ryder need a man to talk to...or when she needed help at the Café

why do the good ones always die?.....

Haley walked into find Karen a mess...she hadn't slept all night ....trying to prepare for the crowd today...and she hadn't had a break all morning...

H-"Why don't you go home...I can finish up here.."

Karen gave a look of relief

K-"You sure?..."

But she didn't wait for an answer and she was out the door..As Karen walked out the door she saw Nathan across the street...dragging a stunning young Greek woman with him...

Oh poor Haley...


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

*Present*

Lucas helped Brooke into the living room and propped her up on the couch...

B-"Lucas...we really need to...(yawn)...talk.."

L-"Not now pretty girl...you need to rest..."

Luke kissed the top of her head and walked into the kitchen...

Brooke on the other hand would not be put off..she pushed her way up off the couch and started to waddle to the kitchen...

"Lucas Eugene Scott...I am your wife and though I might be pregnant you can't just boss me around and put off important...aw...AWWWW..LUCAS ITS TIME....."

Luke poked his head around the corner...

"Time for what?...Oh crap..."

Brooke's water broke....

*************************************************************************************

Haley turned to the sound of the bell above the door...she was shocked to see Nathan walk in...but more than that at the Greek Princess he lead on his arm...

Haley tried to ignore them and returned to her other tables...someone else would seat them....

**************************************************************************************

Jazzmine was not the typical stupid model..oh no she was quite the opposite in fact...Born in Greece at the age of 16, Jazz had come to the U.S. to be a model for Victoria Secret...at 18 she had been accepted at Harvard to study business...and now at 26....she is the successful owner of one of the most popular lingerie boutiques in L.A. and director of her own modeling agency...

Jazz is no bimbo...she knew for the beginning of her relationship with Nathan that his heart still belonged to Haley...but back then it hadn't mattered..and she hadn't cared...Haley had always just been a name...a photo...a topic Nathan brought up when they were terribly drunk...that was until now...

Jazz knew Nathan was seeking out Haley..and from the way of his mood he must not had much success...

As they walked into the café..Jazz recognized her immediately..not by her looks but by the way Nathan got all tense and nervous like a school boy..and by the glare Haley sent her way...a glare that spoke volumes....

Haley still loved Nathan as much as he did her.....

**************************************************************************************

Haley was wiping counters when Robbie the part timer Karen had hired found her...

R-"Ms. James...um Ms. James?"

H-"Yeah Robbie.."

R-"Um I need to go...my shift is over...."

Haley looked up from her task...

H-"Ok...that's fine...what table did you leave off on?"

R-"Table 12...and um Ms. James...I was wondering if I could um....possibly have.....um your autograph..."

Haley smiled up at him...always happy to oblige a fan...

Folllowing her photo op. and signing...Haley returned to the not so glamourous job of waitress and headed to table 12 only to find...

J-"Hello...."

The goddess spoke and Haley wanted to strangle her...but instead she forced a smile

H-"What can I get for you today.."

J-"A salad and diet cola for me please...how about you darling?"

Haley averted her attention painfully to Nathan...as Jazz wrapped her arms around him...and Haley felt ill to her stomach...

Nathan didn't look up...

N-"Club sandwich on rie with tomatoes...oh yeah and..."

Haley cut him off and finished it for him

H-"No pickles...extra mayo and cola no ice..."

Haley headed to the kitchen to place the order..and missed Nathan's smirk

She still remembered his sandwich....

*Flashback*

Haley and Nathan had been married for 3 weeks and had started a new adventure....

Cooking together....

The only problem they couldn't agree on what to cook.....

H-"Can't we have Mac and cheese?"

N-"Hales...come on we have had it already 3 times this week...how about steak?"

H-"you know I hate red meat...."

N-"Sandwiches it is then"

It was their own cute little custom to make each others sandwich...Haley always made Nathan's right...but Nathan always forgot the mustard on hers...

H-"aw...Nathan you forgot it again..."

N-"no way I so put it in there this time..I swear..."

Haley opened the bread to prove her point....

H-"I see no mustard.."

Nathan pulled out the all mighty puppy face...

N-"but Hales...your just such a great sandwich maker...I can't ever compare..please for give me..."

Haley laughed..and kissed him...oh did she love this man even if he couldn't remember the mustard...


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

*Present*

Haley took on the dishes like an enemy in battle..she scrubbed them fiercely ..the memory from Nathan's table put gasoline to her raging temper's fire...

*Flashback*

Haley brought out the drinks...she had seriously thought about spitting in the Princess's glass...she placed them on the table with a thud...hoping to separate the love birds from their current make out session..no such luck...

Then when she brought out their food..she cleared her throat...

H-"I will be your cashier..when your finished...."

She headed back to the kitchen...not waiting for an answer....

**********************************

Nathan could feel the tension when Haley placed the order...and for some reason Jazz couldn't keep her hands to herself...she was an animal ...and Nathan had tried everything in his power to keep her off him...

He finally broke away when Haley brought the food...something wasn't right he could see it in Haley's body language and heard it in her voice...

Once she left he excused himself to go find her....she was scrubbing the metal off the dishes in the kitchen when he finally found her...

N-"Haley what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer...he turned her towards him...feeling the tears drop from her cheek to his arm....

*******************************

Jazz is what you would call a hopeless romantic...she knew that she would never have Nathan...at least not in the way she wanted...the way he looked at Haley told her everything...and so she felt it was her duty to push them together...or try at least....

Once the order was placed Jazz pulled Nathan towards her...he was resistant...but Jazz would not be put off...till finally she got the reaction she wanted from Haley...

Nathan chased after her...leaving Jazz to smile to herself...hopefully she had pushed Haley far enough to fight for the man she loves...

The bell above the door rang...and Jazz turned towards the sound...and suddenly all the air left the room as he headed towards the bar..her mystery night lover...never had she been with a

more gentle or patient as man as this one...and she wasn't about to let him get away

Nathan acted out of instinct...there was no thought...

Haley cries...Nathan comforts.

He encircled her in his arms...hoping to stop her tears

N-"Talk to me Hales.."

Haley looks up at him her tears falling freely from her eyes..

H-"Why would you kiss me like that..when you have her...why lead me on in this sick twisted game?"

Nathan hadn't expect this...how could she not see it...he never stopped loving her...

He bent his head to kiss a tear off her cheek...slow he moved to her mouth..her lips opened softly to accept his kiss....he could feel he was losing control as her tongue had invaded his mouth....he moved to her ear

"I've missed you Hales.."

The endearment brought her back and she pushed him away

H-"Why are you doing this Nate?...what are you trying to prove?"

Nathan was taken aback...

N-"Haley I'm not trying to prove anything..."

H-"You can't just do this...just waltz back into my life again and mess with my head...with secret kisses in dark hallways..we aren't in high school..I have responsibilities..."

N-"You mean George?

Haley looked shocked

H-"What?..Nathan I don't have time for this...stop what ever it is your trying to do and go back to Esmeralda.."

Haley turned her back to him and walked out the kitchen door...

******************************************************************************

Mouth walked into the Café and instantly he spotted her...it was hard to miss such a radiant sight...but he was to cowardice to face her...he tried to sneak to the bar ..but no such luck...seconds after trying to sink low in the stool she plopped down next to him...

Her accent as enchanting as her looks

J-"Hello again..."

Mouth blushed..

"Ah...hi?"

She stuck out her hand

J-"Jazzmaine Rosaliti"

Mouth took her hand..and shook it softly

M-"Mavin McFaden.."


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

*Present*

Karen walks enters the kitchen to find Natty dribbling a ball on her hard wood floor...Natty knew it was against the rules to play with a ball in the house...but Karen took sympathy on her...the poor girl was so excited..

K-"When is Luke coming to pick you guys up?"

With out looking up Natty shoot the ball into the near by clothes basket...and Karen couldn't help but notice Natty's form...so like her fathers..smooth..cocky and confident all at the same time...

Natty turned to face her..her eyes sparkling

N-"Any minute now..I can't wait to show uncle Luke my 3 point shot..."

The phone rang and Karen left the little girl to go answer it..

"Hey Lucas...calm down...what?..the baby isn't due for another couple of weeks...of course I'll meet you there..."

Karen hung up the phone and calls to George in the living room

K-"Brooke's in labor...I have to go to the hospital...please watch the kids.."

But the message fell to deaf ears..George and Ryder were to engrossed in the wrestling match to notice...

Natty pulled on Karens leg as she headed for the door...

N-"Gran Karen...but what about the river court...uncle Luke promised.."

Karen pulled the little girl off her..

K-"Sorry Natty-Bug not today....Aunt Brooke is having a baby..."

**************************************************************************************

Nathan switched off his cell phone...he had 2 missed calls one from Lucas and the other from Jazz....but he wasn't ready to face reality yet...he just wanted to escape it all for a little while and go back to a place where it all made since..a place where life was simple.....

**************************************************************************************

Natty found a piece of paper on the table and wrote her mom a note...

Deer Mommie,

went too the rivr cort

Love

NATty

Natty then found her basketball shoes and called to George on her way out the front door.

N-"Uncle George..I'm going to play ball basketball"

George didn't look away from the T.V...he had already lost 20 bucks to Ryder the first match...but the Evil Steinstone was sure to pen young Diego this round...

G-"Um...sure Natty..have Fun..."

**************************************************************************************

Lucas drove to the hospital his knuckles turning white from the pressure he was exerting on the wheel...he honked the horn at the car in front of him

L-"God Damn Grandma...(Sticks his head out the window)...having a baby here..."

Brooke sets in the back continuing her breathing exercises...

B-"Calm down your upsetting the baby...aw ooowuch..."

Brooke screams in pain...

The car in front of them turns and Luke hits the gas....

L-"Hold on Brooke I'll get us to the hospital in no time.."


	32. Chapter 30 part 1

Chapter 30

*Present*

Nathan arrived at the river court only to find someone already there...

The little Tyke has skills...

He thought to himself as he approached..

A little boy clad in a Laker's jersey and matching ball cap went for a lay-up ...then dribbled back for a Three...only to miss the rim by inches..

"Bend your knees.."

As the boy turned to Nathan...he realized he had spoken out loud..

"Like you could do better"

The little boy challenged.

As Nathan crept closer he realized the little boy wasn't a boy after all..but was in fact a girl...the same spunky little girl, Ryder had been fighting with the other day..

Nathan pulled his own hat lower on his head...

Nathan-"Well I play some.."

He stuck his hand out for the ball..and made a three point shot...

Nathan-"Now that's how it's done.."

The little girl was star struck

Natty-"Yourrrr....number 23....your Nathan Scott!!"

Nathan smirked...

************************************************************************************

To be continued


	33. Chapter 30 part 2

(Natty's point of view on the meeting)

Chapter 30 Part 2

Natty arrived at the court and pulled her Laker's cap over her long dark braids ...she starts to shoot around practicing her threes.....when she hears a call from the distance

"Bend your knees.."

She challenges the stranger...and regrets it immediately. Her mom would go ballistic if she knew that Natty was playing with strangers...she threw the ball to the dark looming shadow as he approached...he made the shot like it was child's play.

That's when she saw his face..number 23...her hero...Nathan Scott... her father!

**Flashback**

Natty was 3 the first time she asked about her father..it was after her first week at day care...Haley couldn't afford it up until that point..

Haley would never forget that day...she was in the kitchen whipping up her and Natty's favorite...spicy chicken stir fry ..she dipped her spoon into the bowl to taste it....

N-"Momma?"

H-"What's up Natty-Bug?"

N-"Is George my daddy?"

Haley nearly chocked on the chicken...she had never really planned for this day...oh sure she knew one day Natty would ask about Nathan...but honestly she never planned out the conversation...she thought she would have years to figure out what she was gonna say

She decided to play it natural...

H-"Natty sweetie...why would you think Uncle George is your daddy?"

N-"Well today we had to draw pictures of our families...and I drew you and me and Uncle George...then Suzie asked where..my daddy was?..and I told her I didn't have one..that I had you and Uncle George and Gran Karen and Uncle Luke and Ryder...but she told me I HAVE to have a daddy..do I really have to have one mommy?

Haley was dangerously close to tears....poor Natty didn't understand...to her not having a dad was normal...she didn't see what she was missing out on ..just like her picture...Nathan would never be there..he was just a blank space never to be filled... she would never know him...or have him there to show her the things fathers show their kids...like how to ride a bike..or fish..or how to shoot a jump shot..

Tears ran down Haley's face...

N-"No..don't cry mommy...I'm sorry...I don't need a daddy..."

Natty hugged her mother's leg desperately...trying to soothe her...

Which only lead to Haley sobbing louder...as she pulled her little girl into her arms

*************************************************************************

As Natty got older she soon learned that her father was a sore subject..every time she would ask about him..Haley nearly broke down into tears..so in order to protect her mom..Natty stopped asking about her dad...somewhere deep down she knew that one day she would find him..and then she would know what it was like...to be hugged by him as he picked her up from school..she dreamed of him...throwing her into the air and catching her..like the other dads she had seen when they picked up their kids from school...

Until that day Natty would wait..like her mom said..good things come to those who wait..

It was a year ago when Haley got a box from Karen...she had opened while Natty was at preschool...Natty found the box abandoned on the table when George dropped her off...Natty dug through the contents...she found..some dried up purple flowers...CD's...Polaroids..and a little charm bracelet...

Natty grabbed the bracelet and went to go find Haley..she ran up and down the hall calling for her...

"Hey mom...Mom?...where are you?...hey can I..."

Natty stopped dead in her tracks..never in all her life had Natty seen her mom in pajamas during the afternoon...but that's how she found Haley that day...In bed ..asleep..with tears dried on her face..clutching a photo..

Natty took the picture from her mother's arms..and looked at it

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen..it was her mom in a white dress on the beach she was standing by a man..and they were smiling ..as they stood by the ocean..it was there wedding day..

Natty looked closely at the man..his hair the same color as her's

"Hello daddy.."


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

*Present*

Nathan really enjoyed showing this girl how to shoot…he could see that she had real talent for such a young age…talent that could lead to a promising future on the court one day…

Nathan lined her up to the hoop…and showed her the correct angle to bend her knees…she shot and into the hoop it went…

Nathan-"How long you been playing kid?"

Natty-"Ever since I could lift a ball my mom says.."

Nathan-"Must love the game then?"

Natty-"You have no idea.."

*Flashback*

There is a moment in everyone's life..when your destiny finds you…a moment when you become so passionate about something that it changes you forever…for Haley it was the first time her dad played his Beatles records…although she may not have know it…that was the moment her love for music was born…and with that love she found her calling…to one day be a famous musician…

For Natty it was one night when her Aunt Taylor babysat…Taylor always talked on the phone but Natty didn't care..cause then she had the remote all to herself..that night she browsed past the trashy sopas and paused a bit on the cartoons…but then she saw him….on ESPN during a live interview…Number 23 Nathan Scott Point Guard for the LA Lakers..it was the man in her photograph..

*Present*

Natty-"Up for some one on one…old man?"

Nathan laughed for a little girl she had a lot of sass..he considered the offer..but remembered Lucas had called..what if the baby was coming?…he couldn't stay he had to return to reality

Nathan-"Maybe some other time.."

Natty-"Aw man..will you sign my ball at least?"

Nathan-"Sure kid…what's your name?"

Nathan grabbed the ball and reached for a pen in his back pocket..

Natty-"Natalie Brooke James-Scott"

She announced proudly…

Nathan whipped his head around..sure that he had heard her wrong…

Nate-"What'd your name?"

Natty stared at him like he had grown another eye…

Natty-"Natty is fine if you can't spell it all Natty James-Scott"

Nathan dropped the ball and looked at her…really looked at the girl for the first time…her long dark braids…and those eyes… a warm and familiar chocolate brown… there was no way…was there?

Nathan suddenly felt like there wasn't enough air in the universe..he turned and ran for his life…this couldn't be happening…


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

*Flashback*

Never in his younger years did George ever see himself wanting the company of children...to him they always seemed to needy..and life controlling...all his friends got married..had kids and stopped living..

No way not him...that was until the day Natalie was born..

It was the first day for Haley to start laying tracks down in the studio for her first album...

Haley-"....AWWW"

George-"Not the right note there Haley-Doll"

Haley grasped her stomach in pain...

H-"AWW..I Know you idiot..I'm in labor"

G-"Oh crap!"

George had sat in the delivery room that day.. and held Haley's hand... and dealt with her abrasive comments in moments of extreme pain...but then the moment it all changed...

The doctor handed him the little screaming bundle..

G-"Got pipes like her mama.."

Then he looked at her...and instantly he was totally wrapped...the second those caramel eyes meet his..he swore to always protect her and her mother...

**************************************************************************************

Raising Natty with Haley had been the best years of his life...it gave him a purpose and reason to keep living...the best times were when it was just him and Natty..her witty banter and honesty captured his heart..no more so then the day he walked her to her first day of Kindergarten...

It was a cold day for September...as they walked down the sidewalk..George read his daily paper..and Natty dribbled her ball...

George looked down at her...her gray hoodie pulled over her head...she was "In the zone" as she would say...there was no talking to her..she was in game mode

G-"Your Lakers had yet another victory.."

Natty smiled to herself

N-"With my dad leading them they are unstoppable.."

George paused to make sure he had heard her correctly...

G-"Your what?"

Natty looked up at George and sighed...

N-"My father of course...but please don't tell mommy I know..I don't think she is ready to talk about it yet.."

George and her continued to walk in silence...while he relished in her brilliance

*Present*

Haley switched on her cell phone to find a call from Lucas...

L-"Hey Hales..um Brooke went into labor..I can't find Nathan but mom is here and she wants to know if you will go check on George and the kids...Thanks I love you!"

Haley walked into the boom of surround sound

H-"Hello?...HELLLO!!"

George and Ryder woke up from their nap on the couch

G-"Hey ya Haley-Doll"

Haley looked about the mess that had been made in her absence...popcorn everywhere...Karen's couch pillows thrown about the room from a prior pillow fight..and the boys lay sedated on the bare couch covered in pizza...

H-"Where is Natalie?"

George looked around

G-"Dunno for sure must be upstairs.."

Haley ran upstairs.. she had a bad feeling..like something was wrong...

**************************************************************************************

Lucas paced the waiting room frantically...Brooke had thrown him out of the delivery room an hour ago...preferring his mothers company to his frantic nervousness..

The doctor came out..and Lucas nearly ran over the elderly nurse to get to him...

Doctor-"Mr. Scott?"

L-"How's my wife...the baby?...are they ok?"

D-"Fine...Fine all three of them.."

Lucas started to head for the door then stopped mid stride

L-"Three?"

D-"Yes mother.. plus two babies...equals three.."

Lucas couldn't believe it...they were suppose to be only having one baby

L-"Can I go see them?"

The doctor stepped from in front of the door giving Lucas the access he needed.


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

*Present*

"George....George!!!"

Haley yelled as she ran down the stairs..

She found the boys still on the couch..they had fallen back asleep...Haley shook George awake...

George woke with a start

G-"Haley...Love please stop crying..."

The tears ran freely down her face...Her emotions charged into overdrive

H-"She is gone...GONE George...weren't you watching her?"

Haley did wait for an answer but went instead went to search the house a third time...that is when she found the note from Natty...

George sat back and watched Haley rampage...more in shock then anything...and disappointment in himself...in just a few short hours he had lost one of his girls...and betrayed the other

Haley finished the note...tears of relief pushed away those of fear as she turned her venom on her producer...

H-"She had better be at the River court..or you're a dead man.."

***********************************************************************************

Lucas found Brooke alone in her room...her eyes closed..but even in a state of exhaustion..His wife was beautiful..

L-"Hey Pretty Girl..how was it?"

Brooke opened her eyes abruptly to the sound of his voice...

B-"Broody..."

Her expression turned from dreamlike to dead serious...

B-"I need to tell you something.....Luke I kept something from you..something that could change us forever...and for this I am a terrible person.."

Brooke started to whimper as the tears fell down her face..

How do you tell your husband a secret so big as a child?...

The tears fell harder..and Lucas became alarmed...

L-"Brooke it can't be that bad.."

Brooke shook her head...

B-"Oh but it is..Lucas..three years ago..when I got into that car wreck?..What you didn't know was that I was pregnant...four months pregnant..and I never told you..I kept our baby from you.."

Brooke began to cry uncontrollably...and Lucas pulled her into his arms...

L-"Shh...Brooke stop crying...please...its ok...I knew about the baby..."


	37. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

*Flashback*

It had all started in practice that afternoon when Whitey came to find him in the gym...

Lucas had the boys running suicides...

W-"Luke.."

L-"Yeah Whitey hold on they have 20 more.."

W-:"No Luke there has been an accident..the hospital called..Brooke was involved.."

Such few words to put his life into a tail spin....

Lucas rushed from the gym and headed to his car..when he got on the freeway he got stuck in traffic...and was forced to take a two hour detour...he saw a cop directing traffic...

L-"Officer what's the hold up?"

Cop-"There has been a terrible wreck on the main road in town...two woman dead and the others are in critical condition..."

Lucas's heart stopped...what if Brooke was one of the dead victims?

Lucas rushed through the ER entrance...it had to be the worst day of his life...he fought with a nurse until he saw a doctor walk through the door and he rushed to him

"I'm looking for Brooke Scott.."

Doctor-"Your relation is?"

L-"Her husband.."

D-"This way.."

The doctor lead him to a private waiting room...

D-"Your wife was taken into emergency surgery upon arrival..she has lost a lot of blood and is very lucky to be alive...the woman that hit her and her daughter both died upon arrival...but the bad news.. I'm so sorry to tell you this but your baby didn't make it.."

Lucas's face was over come with shock

L-"There must be a mistake ..My baby?"

The doctor looked at him pointedly

D-"Yes your wife had a four month old fetus..didn't she tell you?"

Lucas let one tear fall from his cheek

L-"No.."

**Present**

Brooke-"Why didn't you tell me you knew...why let me feel this way...for all these years..like a traitor..god Lucas you must hate me.."

Brooke began to cry again..

Lucas hadn't envisioned it turning out this way...he always knew that someday they would talk about the baby they had lost..when he had first found out Brooke was pregnant this time around.. he was filled with joy at chance to have the baby...and relieved that this time she had included him...

L-"Brooke I see know that it was a mistake not telling you...but look at it from my perspective..you didn't share the baby with me and at first it hurt but back then you and I didn't have the trust and love we have now...that day I almost lost you..Had I my life would have been over..I never brought up the baby because I wanted you to tell me...to show you loved me enough to share it with me...and now you have..."

B-"You must hate me for waiting so long..."

Lucas pulled her close to him

L-"I could never hate you pretty girl...I love you.."

*Present*

Nathan sat in the front seat of his rented Mustang convertible..desperately searching for answers..he turned back on his cell and listened to his message from Luke then headed to the hospital...

If anyone one could tell him what's going on Lucas could ...

*************************************************************************

Haley sat silently in the car as George drove them to the River court..the silence was filled with Ryder's constant nervous babble

R-" Natty will be alright won't she?..I mean I go to the river court all the time.."

As they pulled up Haley jumped from the car and ran the length of the park ..she found Natty attempting to cross the street..a car zoomed past just barely missing the little girl before Haley swooped in and swiped Natty into her arms...

N-"Hi mommy.."

Haley wanted to scold her...to yell and put her little girl in her place and put out her frustrations..but more than anything she was just relieved to have Natty safe in her arms

N-"Mommy why are you crying"

Haley wiped back her tears and laughed nervously

H-"I'm just so glad to see you...you really scared mommy"

N-"I'm sorry...I just wanted to play so bad..."

H-"I know baby...but next time you need an adult"

N-"But mommy there was an adult...daddy was here.."

****************************************************************************

Lucas was setting in the nursery holding Gideon Keith Scoot in one arm and Lola Rose Scott in the other...and While the children's mother slept.. New daddy Lucas got some quality time with his "little angels" as he called them...

And that's how Nathan found him grinning from ear to ear with pride at his two new developments...

N-"You look proud of yourself.."

Lucas laughed

L-"And why should I be proud?...dare you to do better.."

Nathan shot his brother a pointed look and raised an eyebrow

N-"Maybe..I already have.."

Lucas tore his attention away from the babies...one look at Nathan's face told him everything he needed to know

L-You saw Natty?"

Nathan schooled his emotions now wasn't the time for a breakdown...

N-"How long have you know?"

L-"Since she was about a year old....look Nate before anything else happens you really need to talk to Haley.."

Nathan didn't wait to answer....and slammed the door on his way


	38. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

*Present*

Haley rushed about Karen's house throwing things into suitcases...she didn't have much time..their flight left at dawn...

*Flashback*

N-"But mommy there was an adult...daddy was here.."

H-"What?"

Haley gave her daughter a confused glance...

Natty sighed..and threw her hands in the air

N-"For goodness sakes...sorry mommy but come on I thinks its time we talked about this...and face it I know about my daddy...and now he knows about me..."

Haley felt like her world was crashing around her...suddenly her protective mother mode kicked in and she no longer heard her daughter speaking...nor did she take the time to explain Nathan to her...she was consumed with fear...fear for Natty's safety..she turned to George

H-"Take us home...we need to pack..and get out of here..tonight."

*Present*

Haley put the bags by the kitchen door...Karen was still at the hospital so Haley left a note for her on the fridge...she thought about calling Lucas but decided against it...Brooke had just given birth..and she really didn't want to ruin their day...plus she feared Lucas warning Nathan of there sudden flight..and Haley just wasn't ready to deal with him yet...so she with little choice left she called the only friend she knew would keep her secret..

"Hey Peyton..yeah it's me Haley..."

Haley explained the whole situation...and why she had to leave

P-"Haley..you can't do this...you can't keep running from Nathan..he deserves to be a part of Natalie's life...not to mention...hello I'm getting married here...I need you..you can't just disappear off the face of the earth again."

H-"I know Peyt...but I have to go now..I just can't deal with this now...but I promise to stay in touch.."

Peyton sighed into the receiver..accepting defeat...

P-"Promise you'll call when you get home?"

H-"Promise"

*Present*

He walked in the backdoor..trying to remember the lay-out of the house..he headed for Lucas's old room..

She looked so angelic in her sleep...but then he saw the suit cases and his tender feelings of admiration turned to rage...they were gonna disappear again...again without a good-bye

Rational thought was thrown to the wind and he scooped her off the bed and into his arms...she opened her eyes immediately but his hand covered her mouth before the scream..which was muffled into the darkness..and he headed for the car..

She wouldn't leave him this time not with out a fight...

*************************************************************************************

Haley woke with a start as she was dragged from her bed..she tried to scream but Nathan's hand covered her mouth..and the look in his eyes silenced any further struggle...she had never seen him this mad...

Yet in his anger he was as gentle as ever...Nathan carried her silently to the car and buckled her in the passenger seat...before he headed for the other side

Haley thought suddenly of running...Nathan must of read her thoughts...as he crawled in he turned to her...the tone of his voice frightening..and exciting at the same time

N-"Don't even think about it..you can run from me...but I'll always find you...always and forever Haley..."

Then he turned to the road....no longer talking to her...in his anger he was to afraid to speak....the memories of today pushing him over the edge..as he sped away into the night..

*Present*

Nathan looked over to find Haley's eyes closed...was she sleeping?...more likely avoiding him...was she scared?

Either way he did disturb her..and once again Nathan returned to admiring her sleeping form...

They drove on through the night..mostly he drove by places they had been together...back when they were happy...until finally he reached their intended destination

he leaned over and shook Haley lightly...when that didn't rouse her ...his anger took over again

N-"GET OUT..NOW "

******************************************************************************

The boom of Nathan's voice filled the tiny interior of the car..and Haley woke with a start...she couldn't remember falling asleep..but the silence and late hours had gotten to her...

Haley turned to face Nathan...his face was guarded and violent looking...

N-"Get out..."

He didn't wait for her and crawled out of the car..taking the keys with him...and soon after Haley followed...the crash of ocean waves greeted her as she exited the car...it was still dark out but the moon shined across the beach and Haley ran after Nathan...

She found him throwing rocks into the waves...he ignored her presence at first...

H-"Will you please say something?"

Nathan then turned his attention to her...choosing his words carefully...he had one shot to get it all out there once and for all...

N-"What do you want me to say Haley?...I'm not the one who kept our daughter a secret all these years...I'm not the one who disappeared to god knows where..to do god knows what.."

He threw another rock...and Haley stood there in silence afraid to speak..and not sure of what to say anyway

N-"I'm not even sure if she is mine..."

Finally her words found her...

H-"How dare you..you know she is yours...just look at her...her looks ..her talent..they have you written all over them...How dare you Nathan...you have no right...breaking into Karen's house..kidnapping me...and then accusing me of cheating on for where I was...pick up a newspaper or tabloid you could have found me..not that you did even that much to find your missing wife"

N-"Yeah after you became famous I found you ..until that point I had looked..I had cops..PIs and everything short of the US army looking for you.."

Haley was caught off guard giving Nathan time to prepare another attack..

N-"But that isn't the point is it...You still kept Natalie from me...you stole my parental rights..you robbed me of the chance to get to know her..to be the father she should of had"

H-"Don't even turn this around on me...you sound exactly like your father..you weren't the victim...you made it clear long before Natalie was conceived that you didn't want children..and the day in the gym proved that.."

Nathan suddenly remembered that day....

N-"I am nothing like my father..and I still should have been told Haley..I had a right to know..."

H-"To know?...what so that you could desert us?..."

N-"No Haley leaving is your speciality not mine"

*flashback*

N-"No Haley leaving is your speciality not mine"

H-"Is this what's its really about Nathan?...you really haven't forgiven me for Chris and the tour have you?"

N-"Your actions have made it clear that your career trumps your husband and family.."

H-"Natty is my family too and from the day I found out about her..every thing I have done is for her..I left you to protect her..I wouldn't let her end up like Lucas..with a father that didn't want her"

*************************************************************************************

*Present*

Hours had past on the beach..Nathan and Haley had fought a good portion of them and the others they had remained silent..mostly they fought in circles getting no where..and now they remained silent again..the sun would soon rise and Haley worried of Natty waking up alone...

N-"What are you thinking about?"

H-"Natty...I hope she isn't scared when she wakes up and I'm not there.."

For the hundredth time Nathan felt anger rise within him..Natty should miss him too.. He should be there to comfort her...to help calm her worries...but fighting Haley had gotten them no were...they had both made mistakes in the past..but neither of them had taken the incentive to fix there mistakes...

"Look Haley we can fight forever and its not going to change this situation..There are so many things I wish I could do over..I wish I could say that if you had told me about the pregnancy that I would have supported you..but I was a different person then..All I can say for that is I'm sorry..but If you'll give me a chance..I really want to be a part of her life.."

Haley didn't know how to react...she had always imagined this conversation..but she never thought it could ever happen..

H-"Nathan I don't know..I mean this isn't just our lives we are messing with..I have to put Natty first..I have to know you won't just walk into her life and then out again.."

N-"She is my daughter Haley...I would never do that..whether you believe it or not I am nothing like Dan.."

H-"I know that Nathan but Natty's happiness has to come first.."

To be continued....


	39. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

*Present*

N-"So tell me about her.."

H-"What do you want to know?"

N-"Everything..what does she like...not like...has she always played ball..how long has she know about me?"

Haley laughed.

H-"Wow...ok..well she loves to play basketball..its in her blood though..she has watched every game of yours and ESPN special since you got drafted...she hates green vegetables..and she found out about you on her know.."

N-"Is she happy?...I mean did she ever ask about me.."

Haley sighed..

H-"When she was littler that's all she asked about..but as she got older..and realized you were a swore subject..she asked less questions...until last night that is..."

*Flashback*

Haley stormed into the house and started to pack right away...Nathan had seen Natty...she had to get them out of here...she had to protect her daughter...she had to protect herself...

Natty sat back and watched her mom move about the house like a mad woman..

N-"I want to know about him..."

H-"Who?"

N-"My father...I want to talk about him..I want to go meet him...why mommy why didn't he want me.."

Haley watched as her daughter curled into a ball on the floor and burst into tears..she had never imagined it would end this way..Haley had caused these tears...by keeping them apart ..she was a terrible mother...

Haley knelt down next to Natty and scooped her into her arms...

"Baby stop crying..please..mommy is sorry..lets talk about daddy.."

Natty looked up trustingly into her mothers eyes..so like her own

*Present*

Nathan and Haley sat inches from each other but the inches seemed like miles as she retold the memorable moments in their daughters life....

N-"What was the pregnancy like?...where you sick a lot?"

Haley laughed...

"The first 2 months where hell...I couldn't hold anything down...but then the cravings ...spicy Chinese and cookie dough ice cream...(she laughed again)...I thought my life was over when I first found out about the pregnancy but I see now it was only the beginning...I grew up because of Natty..and I don't regret it Nathan..I learned to stand alone...I became famous by myself..I supported myself...sure in the beginning It was months of Mac and Cheese and praying I could pay next months rent but I survived.."

N-"I wish I could have been there...I hope you know that...Haley I hate the thought of you barely making it...living on mac and cheese and living in a rat whole...why didn't you ask my family for help?"

H-"I had plenty of help...between George, Karen and Lucas I couldn't asked for more..but Nathan there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't want you there or that I didn't think about you.."

The pair sat there staring into the night...neither speaking...just absorbing the past...accepting it..and thinking about the future...

N-"We have made a mess of things haven't we.."

H-"Yes we have.."

Nathan looked at Haley...the sun had started to rise and he could see her clearly for the first time...her hair lay curling around her face...to him she never looked more beautiful...he pulled her into his arms...

"I still love you Haley...Always have..and I will forever..."

Nathan bent his head to kiss her...and she accepted his mouth...she could no longer deny herself.


	40. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

*Present*

The crashing of waves awoke Haley....her naked body was partially covered and insulated by Nathan...they are both covered in sand from last nights activity. The water edged up the beach and grazed her toes...

Careful not to wake her sleeping lover she rolled from underneath him and ran straight for the waves...she had to process last night and how it will change everyone's future...

*Flashback*

"I still love you Haley...Always have..and I will forever..."

Nathan bent his head to kiss her...and she accepted his mouth...she could no longer deny herself...

Nathan pulled Haley into his lap...and gently tipped her face up to his for better access...Haley moaned into his mouth and Nathan deepened the kiss.... but soon kisses weren't enough ..and Haley pulled away...

Nathan opened his eyes...confusion washed over his features ...but was quickly replaced with desire as Haley lifted her shirt over her head...Nathan looked down at her bareness...then into her eyes he sent a silent message...asking...no begging to touch her...and Haley smiled and guided his hand....to her

"What are you waiting for Nathan?"

N-"to wake up and have this be only a dream..."

Haley bends her head and captures his lips....

"This is no dream...Make love to me Nathan.."

*Present*

Nathan awakes alone...and reaches for Haley...but feels only sand...was last night a dream?

Nathan opens his eyes and sees the beach...and knows that he wasn't dreaming...but where is Haley...

Nathan grabs his pants and throws them on as he starts to walk along the beach...

And then there she was a vision to be seen...as she walked from the water, he became mesmerized...her long legs glistened... her long brown hair lay about her shoulders like a wet blanket it covered her breasts...she spotted him and a blush brushed across her cheeks ...yet still she didn't conceal herself...but instead turned and ran back to the water....

Like a sailor Nathan followed the siren into the ocean...she swam fast but not fast enough to escape him...Nathan captured Haley in his arms..

"It wasn't a dream..."

H-"I told you..."

Nathan bent his head and kissed her...

Haley pulled back and looked into to his eyes...

"What are we going to do Nathan?..I leave for my tour in two days..I'll be gone for months.."

"We will figure it out...together..."

Nathan bent his head and kissed her once more..


	41. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Peyton and Brooke sat at the river front eating lunch, going over wedding plans for the millionth time this week, it seemed that's all their life consisted of were plans for this wedding and I wasn't just her and Brooke. Last night her and Jake had both fallen asleep on top of the seating chart for the reception dinner.

Needless to say Peyton was worn out, she had always pictured a much simpler wedding, but this had turned into a three-ringed cirrus and Brooke was the woman of the hour. She kept things moving and unfortunately for Peyton there were no breaks not one in the last six months.

Not even having the twins seemed to slow down the force that was Brooke Davis-Scott, as she feed Lola with one hand and rocked Gideon with her foot she read out the details of today's agenda to Peyton, who seemed to be in her own little world as she narrowed down her cake selections.

"Come on P. Sawyer just make up your mind…red velvet with cream icing or double chocolate with white caramel center its not brain surgery!!! Its just Cake." Brooke switched babies smoothly and started to feed Gideon as she continued to fill in her bff ,

"…As promised I took the feathers off your dress even though I don't see what the big deal is some people just have no idea what high fashion is…Oh and I just got off the phone with the decorator and they said we can't release doves because PETA won't allow it and will be all up in our business about it and I said well PETA can take the doves and shove it where the sun don't shine. As to the center pieces…."

With her free hand she waved it in front of the zombie formally known as the bride.

"Earth P. Sawyer…are you paying attention?"

Peyton broke out of her trance and felt the sudden need to escape from it all, the cake, the decorations, the invitations, the doves (who's idea was that anyway Jake hates doves)

"Can, we do this some other time Brooke I really need a break I'm about to go crazy, if I have to put together one more flower arrangement, or look at one more possible dance hall I might turn bridzilla."

Even before Brooke could interject with the fact that Peyton still had to pick her china pattern, she was gone. Like a bat out of hell racing down the street searching for Jake ready to call this whole thing off.


	42. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Haley James sat on her tour bus looking out her window; today would make it almost six months on the road. The longest she had even been away from her daughter. She smiled at the picture that Nathan had sent her of the two of them, a simple headshot but there was no denying the resemblance. The time apart had changed their situation a lot, it had given Nathan and Natty a lot of time to bond, and even though they weren't physically together each day and each conversation strengthened the bond between Nathan and Haley. I guess they really knew what they were talking about when they said absence makes the heart grow fonder.

*FlashBack*

Nathan and Natty sat side by side on the couch in his home in LA. Currently in an intense NBA live battle they both were in deep concentration. Every once in awhile Nathan would throw his hand in front of Natty's eyes,

"Cheater."

It didn't matter anyway Natty was beating Nathan by quite a few points when sudden the phone started to ring the familiar tone saved only for Haley,

I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

"I'll get it," Natty yelled dropping her controller, the game completely forgotten.

Nathan perked up at the sound of the phone always and started towards it, "No way, you got to talk to her first last time."

The phone continued to ring, Nathan made eye contact with his daughter and with that the race was on…they both took off full speed for the kitchen. Natty had the advantage of being small and fitting through tight spaces with ease, but Nathan had height and speed on his side. He jumped the couch and was just about to reach the phone when he tripped on his gym bag in the doorway, landing face first and sliding across the floor. Natty was close on his heals and this just sent her into giggles, "should have picked your stuff up earlier like I told you to," she smiled triumphantly as she reached the phone and stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"Hey Mama"

"Hey Natty-Bug what's going on?"

"Not much, Just schooling Dad in NBA Live and racing apparently."

Haley laughed with her daughter as she told her about her day so far.

"…And today Mama, Daddy had practice and I got to meet the players and they signed my ball, I got to play with them it was so cool. Then we had a Nike promo deal and they were just giving away stuff and I got new shoes, oh then we went with the guys to the sports bar. Mom I'm telling you it was crazy, ball games everywhere on every t.v."

"Whoa hold on.." Haley interrupted, "A sports bar?...let me talk to your father."

Natty was unphased, and Nathan looked annoyed for having to wait so long and now he was in trouble he took the phone.

"Hey…"

"You took her to a bar?... what are you thinking Nathan."

"Chill Haley, they weren't serving and I would never put Natalie in danger, she loved watching the game and hanging with the team. Don't be mad please."

The silence let Nathan know Haley was thinking about forgiving him and he knew he had won when she spoke suddenly, "Fine, but no more bars."

Nathan smiled into the phone, "I promise, god its so good to hear your voice I..we have missed you so much."

Haley smiled now, "I miss you guys too, the tour is going good but it's so inconvenient. I mean I love our talks Nathan but were do we go from here? What are we going to do when I get home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we together? Are we still trying to figure it out? Do we date? Are we to old to date?"

Nathan laughed at that, "Hales relax, we will figure it out as it comes don't worry about that now. Worry about rocking on this tour and know that there are two people waiting impatiently for you to get back home and that they love you insanely."

"I love you too."

**Present**

Haley looked at the photo once more, Nathan was right she didn't have to worry about there future now but just enjoy the fact that they had each other again. The phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Momma?"

"Hey baby..whats going on?"

"I just miss you and I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed."

Haley smiled her daughter just knew how to capture her heart.

'"Well I'm always glad to hear from my favorite girl, is everything going ok?"

"Yeah I just can't wait for you to come home so we can all be together."

"I can't wait either Natty-bug, me either."


End file.
